The Music of the Soul
by FallenAngel10086
Summary: Solaris, twin sister to Lee Fletcher, has been extremely gifted with prophecy. She finds out about Luke's destiny sometime during their short relationship, but decides to stick by him for as long as possible. Though she refuses to leave the camp with him, but she's about to find out that her path in life is very closely connected with his.
1. So let's break out of this town

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Summary<strong> She understands his views, she doesn't agree in the slightest, but she understands. She found out what his father knows about him, and she loves him enough to let him go, but will Fate be kind about it? - Solaris, twin sister to Lee Fletcher, has been extremely gifted with prophecy. She finds out about Luke's destiny sometime during their short relationship, but decides to stick by him for as long as possible. Though she refuses to leave the camp with him, but she's about to find out that her path in life is very closely connected with his.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> I own nothing that you would probably recognize, whether it is Mr. Riordan's or, if it belongs to whichever band I've pulled song lyrics/titles of songs for my chapter titles. All I really own is most of the plot, Solaris, the personalities of the various side characters Mr. Riordan made, and all of the OCs I had to make because this fic calls for them.  
><strong>Notes<strong> As stated in the disclaimer, and the summary too, there are a ton on of OCs in this fic. I have pages of them, I may not use all, and some may only be mentioned once or twice, but if they are important ones to remember I will let you know.

As you probably know, and if you don't, you really haven't been paying attention to what you are clicking on then, Solaris is of my own creation. I have tried to give her as much personality and physical flaws that I could think of without people saying that she's too fucked up, but I know how OCs are judged, especially female OCs, so if you think that she is a 'Mary-Sue' go right ahead, I really couldn't care less. I, however, am _**not **_Solaris, and she is as different from me as possible without making her seem unrealistic.

I'm also not doing the 'NOW' 'THEN' chapters again, it was too much of a pain to go back and forth. However that means that there is a huge gap between chapter 11 and whatever chapter 1 from the old version is, so that'll be fun to deal with.

Now that that is out of the way, and I'm really sorry for the obnoxiously long Author's note, I hope that you enjoy this story. This may be a heavily edited repost, but I hope that it is much better than the original, and please have fun while reading. :)

**Chapter One  
><strong>_So let's break out of this town like a renegade!_

On the morning of Solaris' 15th birthday she was woken by the raised voices of her parents fighting yet again. The bathroom door creaked open and she could see her brother's head poking out of it. The morning light that came in from the window behind him made it look like his curly blonde hair was glowing.

"Hey Lee," she whispered sitting up and held out her hand to him.

He smiled and walked toward her bed and took her hand as he sat down next to her. They stayed together on the bed for a few moments in companionable silence. "They always fight about us now…"

Solaris pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around her brother, their parents only really fought about her. The only time they really argued about Lee was when he wouldn't care about what their step-father had to say. "I know… I can't stand to be here much longer. They mainly fight about me anyway, maybe they'll stop if I leave…" she said the last statement thoughtfully. It didn't matter though, she was leaving that night whether anyone in the house wanted her to or not. Leaving her half-sister Alice was going to kill her, but she needed to leave if she wanted to protect her. Lee could probably stay though… he wasn't like her, he didn't know or care about who their father was, and he didn't know what they were. He would be safe, she hoped.

Lee's arms came up around her tightly, "Don't say that! It isn't true! I… I don't want you to leave."

Yeah, she didn't want to leave him either, but she needed to. He would be safer without her around, and he could keep an eye out for Alice too. The gods knew that if they left the girl with their parents alone she would probably be extremely screwed up. Solaris hoped that that wouldn't happen, but she knew her mother and step-father well enough to know the likely outcome.

The two were silent again for a while, but this silence was tense with worry and bitter resentment. Solaris shifted closer to her brother and sighed; she loved Lee, and she loved when he would actually stay in prolonged contact with her like this. It had been a long time since he would even touch her more than necessary. She missed him, and she really missed being close to him. She hated their parents for what they did to her and Lee, he would never be hers again, not like he used to anyway.

"I think I need to though," she said softly. She didn't think that though, it implied that she wasn't sure, she _knew_ she needed to leave. Blinking a few times, trying in vain to not let the tears in her eyes fall, "I miss you."

Lee froze at the admission, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"No," Solaris agreed, "You didn't stay with me either, and it hurts Lee… and now with them fighting about me and my 'unnaturalness'… I just don't think - I _know_ that I can stay here with it though."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered against her neck, and she could feel the wetness of his tears soaking her neck and shoulder.

"I know," she breathed in the scent of his shampoo.

"Please," he begged, "Please, I don't want to stay here without you. Let me go with you."

"If I let you, you'll hate me later. I don't think I can go through you pretending I don't exist again Lee! It's bad enough as it is now, and I'd rather miss you because there's physical distance between us, not because you can't stand to look at me again." Solaris ended her mini rant abruptly, choking back a sob that she didn't want to let out.

"How do you know that I'll hate you for it later?" Lee asked.

"How do I know anything these days?" she asked sarcastically. Taking a deep breath she pulled away from him to look him in the eye, "I don't want to lose you that way."

"I don't want to lose you at all," he confessed.

The slightly older girl sighed; she knew this decision was going to bite her in the ass later. "Okay," she breathed, "Pack some stuff, but don't be obvious about it. I want to leave tonight. Pack light though; I have no idea how we're going to get where we're going."

"I wasn't aware that you had a specific destination in mind," Lee mumbled.

"Specific like 'I have an address' specific no, but I do know a general location. We might even run across some help if we're lucky." She returned with false cheer.

"You're way too happy about my confusion."

The blonde girl shrugged, "I'm a sadist, what can I say?"

Lee shook his head and smiled at her fondly, "I love you."

"Love you too," she returned with a soft smile, "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you too Solaris," he said before he got up and walked back over to the bathroom door so that he could go back to his room.

The newly turned fifteen year old girl groaned softly and flopped back down on her bed, "Son. Of. A. Bitch."

This entire thing was a bad idea. Taking Lee with her to where ever her damn 'feelings' led her. Then again, leaving in general probably wasn't a very good idea, at least, not the way she was leaving.

Lee. She was going to lose her brother again. He hadn't accepted that they were different. He barely accepted that she was dreaming of the future most nights, and he most certainly was not accepting that their father wasn't dead, or some dead-beat guy like their mother tried to make them believe. This was really going to become a problem, and probably sooner than Solaris wanted too.

It was too bad that Solaris couldn't fight the feeling to run anymore though. It also sucked that she couldn't handle going to sleep to the sounds of fighting and waking up to the same sounds anymore. It really was too bad, because she wanted to stay. Only suffering lay at the end of her road, and she wasn't jumping for joy here, but she was content with her life. She had friends, and when his head wasn't up his ass, she had her brother.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to shut out the sounds of shouting that came from downstairs. "I don't want to lose him," she whispered to herself.

*~S~*

Solaris was actually a fairly good student despite her ADHD. She never took the medication that she had been put on when they found out she had it, everything felt wrong when she did that first week.

Today however, well, she was pretty sure that some of her teachers were wondering if she had remembered to take them. That, or end-of-the-year sickness had infected her. The truth though, was that she was too busy thinking about what she and Lee were going to do tonight. To be honest the thought of leaving scared Solaris, she had no idea how to take care of herself on the streets. Add on that she now had to look after her brother, and she was petrified. He denied the things he saw, and fought her every time she tried to bring it up.

Shaking her head once Solaris decided that she wasn't going to tell Lee anything. He wanted to come, then he could come to terms with everything on his own. She wasn't going to spell it out for him when he already knew, and he _did_ know, he just didn't want to admit it yet.

It was probably really reckless making him do this, but it was safer that he didn't fully acknowledge it until they were safe, or as safe as they could get.

Yeah, she was probably going to screw them over so bad.

*~S~*

Somehow she had managed to weasel her way out of detention, but left with the hilarious threat of it. She wasn't coming back, and the year was pretty much over. Solaris wasn't worried about school anymore, and if she and Lee survived their imminent adventure, then she'd care. Before they were safe, she didn't have the mental capacity to care about anything but survival.

Once she and Lee had gotten home after school that day Solaris locked herself in her room and refused to open the door or speak to anyone. Curling up on her bed she slept for the rest of the day. It was well past sundown when she finally woke again to yet another argument happening downstairs, and her brother sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do I even want to know how the hell you got in here?" she asked him.

He smirked and held up on of her bobby pins, "It was in the bathroom."

Solaris frowned, "I don't even want to know how _you_ know how to break in somewhere with one of those."

Lee shook his head, "No, you really don't."

"Right, okay…" she sighed and rolled off of her bed, and somehow was able to get her feet under her just in time before she hit the ground. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded staring at her amazed, "How do you do shit like that?"

"Pure talent," she muttered, "Hey, you can jump from the roof right?"

He snorted, "Are you kidding me? I was the one who told you how to sneak out. Did you honestly think I hadn't done it myself?"

"Point taken," she smiled at him, "Got your shit together?"

"Such a vast vocabulary," he muttered sarcastically, "Yes, I have 'got my shit together'."

Solaris just grinned at him, "Good, now is the best time to leave. They won't notice anything other than the insults they're hurling at each other right now."

Lee nodded, "I know, they make sneaking around far too easy."

Sharing a quick look they threw their bags over their shoulders and climbed out of Solaris' window. Quickly but carefully they moved over to the other side of the house and jumped down. As they were creeping around the side of the house Solaris caught sight of the shed in the backyard, the door had been left partly open, and she could see part of their aunt's motorbike. Reaching out she grabbed the back of Lee's jacket and yanked him back towards her. At his questioning look she pointed towards the shed.

"I think we just found a better way to get our asses to New York."

"Are you insane?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You wanna hitchhike there? Or walk?"

He grimaced, "You know how to ride?"

She nodded, "It wasn't that hard… Aunty taught me before she died."

"If we get stopped by the police we are so fucked," Lee muttered as they darted over to the shed together. "You know that right?"

Solaris giggled, "Come on this'll be fun. Besides, it isn't like we're stealing it; it does technically belong to me."

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to _technically_ have it until next year."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Details, details… come _on_ Lee, we'll be in New York in a couple of days if we take the bike."

"Wait, what?" he paused, "New York?"

She frowned faking confusion, "I didn't tell you this morning?"

He shook his head.

"Oh… thought I did." Psh, _no_, she knew that she hadn't told him shit. She wasn't going to give him more than that either.

There was a small moment of silence that stretched between them. They both jumped when the light that was coming from the house suddenly shut off and they were plunged into darkness.

"Solaris?"

"Relax, let your eyes adjust."

It took about a minute, but they could eventually make out each other's shape in the dark. Solaris carefully moved towards the bike and pulled the sheet that had been half thrown on it, off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lee asked as he helped her move the bike out of the shed and out to the street.

"Not entirely," Solaris admitted.

"Well this is going fantastically," he muttered, but when she looked over at him he was grinning widely.

She shook her head, "I have a feeling I don't want to know what you're thinking."

"No," he agreed, "Give me your bag, I can carry both."

She pulled the keys out of the front pocket before handing her bag over to her brother. "You could probably combine them," she suggested.

He nodded and quickly moved things around and shoved the empty bag into the other. "Ready when you are."

She smiled and got on the bike. She waited until he was on with her before turning the engine on. Within moments they were speeding off into the night. Their parents sleeping soundly in their bed as the two teenagers ran towards a dangerous world that they had been born into.

**End Notes** Well, this chapter is kind of short, but there really wasn't much more to say. The other chapters will be longer than this generally. There might be short ones like this every now and then, but I have a 3k limit. (I'm aware that this chapter is not 3k, and I tried to make it longer, but with re-doing this story, the next chapter was pretty much already done, and it starts right where this ends.

Also, I am going to be posting either every week, or every other week, I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do yet… and if I manage to get a job it will be every other week because I don't hate myself _that_ much.

Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed, and if you would please let me know your thoughts, I would be ever so happy. :)


	2. If I could stand up and take the blame

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> I really don't want to do one of these. Every. Single. Chapter.  
><strong>Notes<strong> This chapter kind of moves faster than I'm really comfortable with, but it works, so whatever.

I'm putting this up now because I don't have a job as of right now, and I have my gap that I like to have. Next week may be different. *shrug* (Now if only I could get someone to _hire_ me.)

**Chapter Two**  
><em>If I could stand up and take the blame I would.<em>

They ran into trouble in the early hours of the next morning. The sun hadn't started to rise yet, but the sky was lightening, and dawn wasn't that far off.

Solaris was grateful for the coming sunrise, and the unexpected help that came with it. She was having a hard time fighting off the monster that had attacked them when they had stopped to rest at a park. Lee had been knocked out cold right away when the monster had snuck up on them from behind, and she was trying to keep it from hurting him while he was down. Trying to keep her eyes on it, her surroundings, and her brother at the same time was hard. She was exhausted, and fighting something while dealing with little to no sleep wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

When the thing burst apart in front of her she sagged with relief, but she stayed alert to see if the person or thing that had killed it was a threat.

"Monster problems?" a voice asked dryly.

Solaris blinked and saw two fairly young, but muscular, girls standing in front of her. One had a sword in hand and the other was holding both of their bags. She shrugged and nodded, "A bit."

The girl who was holding onto the sword smirked, "Glad I could help."

"Thank you," Solaris said, "Do you have anything to wrap my brother's head with? I think I forgot to bring something, or it got lost before we left and it didn't seem like a big deal at the time." She trailed off as the other girl with the bags gave one back to the girl with the sword.

"Here sit down," the one with the sword said, "Nyssa can help your brother."

Solaris nodded and sat back down next to her brother, but out of Nyssa's way. She saw that the bleeding had slowed, but he was still unconscious and he was going to have a nasty headache when he woke.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked suddenly looking up from digging in her bag.

"Solaris," she said faintly. The shock of the attack was starting to wane, but she still wasn't sure how to react. Just because she saw them, and just because she knew most things about them, didn't mean that it wasn't surreal when face to face with one.

Sword girl nodded, "Nice to meet you Solaris. I'm Andy, and as I said earlier this is Nyssa. Are you on your way to camp?"

Solaris blink a couple of times and had one of her weird feelings that this girl knew where they needed to go. She looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah, Lee and I needed to leave soon, and…" She was scared to say anymore, would they even believe her if she said that she dreamed about a camp, and meeting to two girls who saved them for months now?

"Thank you for your help… Neither of us have any weapons, and I only knew a vague description of where to go."

Andy nodded slowly, "Okay, well, the satyr who's helping us should be able to get us all there."

Solaris smiled at her, but before she could say anything Lee groaned as he woke up to Nyssa still prodding at his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked sitting up with help from Nyssa and Solaris.

"A big ugly thing knocked you out," Andy replied cheerfully. Nyssa rolled her eyes at her, and Solaris choked out a short laugh.

Lee blinked a few times, but didn't bother to ask questions any more. "Okay," he muttered tiredly.

"Is that your bike?" Andy asked suddenly. Solaris looked over at her to see her staring at it.

"Yeah," she said pride creeping into her voice. She loved her bike, and if she was reading Andy's look correctly, the other girl liked it too.

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed with a grin, and was bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excited kid. Which she probably _was_, now that Solaris thought about it.

Solaris just smiled tiredly up at her, "Thanks, but um, not to rain on your parade, shouldn't we be moving by now?"

"Right!" Andy exclaimed, "Nyssa, can you help Lee, it is Lee right, over to the truck?"

Nyssa said nothing, she just helped Lee up and dragged him off to a truck that was idling only a few feet away from the bike. There was an older looking guy sitting in the driver's seat looking at a map, and his curly hair was sticking out from underneath his hat.

"Are you awake enough to drive your bike?" Andy asked dragging her attention away from the three now in the truck.

Solaris nodded, "Yeah I can… Just follow you guys?"

Andy nodded, "Well, actually do you think we can just put our bags in the truck, and I can ride with you? It really isn't made for four people, heck three barely fit, or maybe that's 'cause Nyssa and I are so big."

"Um, yeah," Solaris said hesitantly, "That should work… You ever ride before?"

Andy nodded and snagged the bag from her hand and scampered over to the truck. Solaris smiled and followed after the younger girl. She saw her give both of their bags to Nyssa, but she saw that she had kept the sword and had slipped it into a sheath attached to her back. The two met up by her bike.

"Are we going to get pulled over because you have that?" Solaris asked gesturing to the weapon.

Andy shrugged, "We shouldn't… at least I don't think we will."

'_That's comforting,'_ Solaris thought. "Okay," she mumbled and got on the bike. Once they both we ready to go she turned the bike on, and the truck started to move. Within moments the area was in her rearview mirror, and within minutes they were gone.

*~S~*

A day and a half, a totaled truck, and a few injuries later Nyssa, Andy, and Solaris were walking down a seemingly deserted farm road. Lee had gotten hit one too many times on the head, and everyone was worried so Grayson, the satyr, had taken Lee the rest of the way to camp. After being given instructions on how to get there and a map with their course plotted out for them – at that point Solaris was pretty sure that Grayson had to have had issues with either the girls before, or some other kids – they had been left on the side of the road taking Solaris' bike with them.

"If my bike is so much as scratched, I'm going to punch them," Solaris muttered darkly glaring up at the sun. It was getting hot just walking along the side of the road, and to be honest, it was too damn bright right then. That or it was the killer headache that she had that wasn't going away.

Nyssa snorted while Andy let out a mad cackle. Solaris looked at her with a touch of concern while Nyssa twitched and rolled her eyes.

"Violence amuses you too much," Solaris mumbled.

Nyssa sighed, "I think she gets it from her parents, but don't ask me why she acts like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush sometimes, because I've known her half my life and I don't even know."

"Noted," Solaris said tiredly. "How old are both of you anyway?"

"Eleven!" Andy chirped and she noticed that Andy was bouncing again.

"Twelve," Nyssa muttered.

"Huh, I thought you both were thirteen, but I'm crap at judging ages by looks," Solaris rolled her eyes at the looks the two younger girls shot her. "Oh, hey," she said excitement coloring her voice, "I think we're here!"

The three of them raced up the hill. Standing at the top next to the pine tree they looked down at the valley below them. Their sight flickered at first, but eventually all of them could see a big blue farmhouse and beyond that a good portion of the buildings beyond it. In the middle of admiring the view they saw Grayson heading back up the hill towards them.

"I was just about to head back out for you three," he said once he got closer to them.

Solaris smiled, "Its cool, we made in one piece, and without any more attacks at that."

Andy cackled again, Solaris twitched and began to walk down the hill trying to get away from the girl, and Nyssa just rolled her eyes and followed Solaris. The older girl was pretty sure that she was trying to get away from Andy too. Not that Andy was a bad person, but she freaked them out a bit too much, and they both were reaching their limit on crazy tolerance for the week.

"How is my brother?" Solaris asked when they were halfway down the hill.

Grayson smirked, "He's good, and unless you're hiding some serious injury you can go meet him down at cabin seven while I take these two off to the Big House."

Solaris frowned in confusion, "I don't need to go there?"

"Your brother was already claimed, and since you're twins we know that you don't have a different father."

"Okay," she said shrugging and wandered off towards the cabins.

*~S~*

Once she got closer Solaris noticed that cabin seven was made out of gold. It shined brightly in the light, and she was really beginning to wish that she had some sunglasses, or some Tylenol, or both really, both would be good. She was about to walk over to it and check on her brother for herself, but she noticed a small girl about nine years old tending to a fire pit in the middle of the commons area.

She felt drawn to the girl, and despite the fact that she wanted to see Lee she walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Hello," the girl smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Four new faces in a day… I think that meets the last record from sixteen years ago."

Solaris blinked at the girl next to her. She was fairly certain that she hadn't misheard her, but she was having a hard time trying to figure out something to reply with. It turned out that she wasn't looking for one.

"You'll find your home again," the girl smiled at her.

Solaris' throat grew tight, and she furiously blinked back tears. Turning to stare into the fire she tried to speak as respectfully as she could, "I wasn't aware that I'd even had one before."

"You did," the girl reassured her, and by now Solaris knew she wasn't just talking to some random nine-year-old. "You've just forgotten what it feels like."

Solaris suddenly saw images of her and Lee in the fire. They were all from before their mother had married their stepfather, and she was sad. She doubted that she would ever have that again with Lee or her mother.

"You will find it again."

Solaris noticed that she didn't say that it would be with Lee, and she knew that the apparent child next to her would never lie to her. She was mad about that sure, but mostly she was just sad that she would never fully get her brother back. That didn't surprise her… Not when he had followed their parents' example and tried to pretend like she didn't exist, and when they did acknowledge that she was there, they treated her like she was some kind of mentally unbalanced person who didn't understand that they were insulting her.

Afraid to say anything for fear of accidentally insulting the goddess next to her she looked down and tried to keep her cool. Losing her temper at a goddess would be bad on her first day at camp. She was even afraid of what the goddess would say to her next, but she had to do something soon so that she didn't come off as rude.

When Solaris finally had the courage to look over again, the girl was gone.

*~S~*

The difference between knowing that the gods existed and having the proof before your eyes is astounding. Solaris sat next to the fire for five minutes before she got her mind to accept the fact that she had just talked to one of the gods.

Hestia, she had just talked to _Hestia_.

She wanted a drink, or a cigarette. She wasn't really going to be picky right then, but she really wanted one. After that conversation, what she had seen, and what she had been told, she figured it would be understandable. Besides, it wasn't like she was actually going to be _able_ to get either one of them.

"Solaris," she said trying to get herself to get her shit together, "Go see your brother."

Glancing around she made sure that no one had seen her talking to herself. Although she was fairly certain that it wouldn't be considered quite so crazy here. She spotted cabin seven and walked over to it.

Opening the door she saw three people inside it. One of them was her brother, there was another girl who looked a little older than them, and the last was a boy about the same age as them. Walking over to her brother she stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him.

"If you ever decide to scare me like that again, I swear I'm going to punch you."

He laughed into her shoulder, "Duly noted… It isn't like I _wanted_ to be hit around the head a few times."

Solaris pulled away to glare at him, and he cringed at the look on her face.

"Right," he said seriously, "No scaring you again."

"Good," she nodded, "Now, be polite." She poked him a few times until he smiled and smacked her hand away, "Introduce me." Turning she saw the other two smiling at them.

"Hello," the two said together.

"Solaris, this is Jane and Drew," he said still smiling at her. "Jane, Drew this is Solaris, and I told you she would react like that."

The three laughed while Solaris scowled at them. Rolling her eyes a few seconds later she snorted, "You're still a dork Lee."

He nodded with a wide grin on his face, "Yeah, but life is more fun that way."

"I thought that was crazy?" Solaris and Drew asked. Grinning at each other a second later they snickered over Lee's and Jane's groans.

"Crazy makes more sense," Drew offered.

"Right?" Solaris grinned.

*~S~*

_She was standing on top of the hill next to the pine tree again. Lighting was flashing every few seconds, and it was pouring. Looking out over the valley she could see two cabins on fire, and quite a few people running around screaming. She couldn't really hear much of it though._

_It felt like she had been trapped in a bubble. She couldn't feel the rain, and she could barely hear the screaming and smell the wood burning._

_Then everything changed. She was still standing on the hill, but the tree wasn't there. It was dark and thunder was rumbling off in the distance. Turning she looked behind her when she heard shouting from behind. There were four kids running up the hill, one was in the lead, but when she got to the top and looked back at her friends she ran back towards them. Pushing them up the hill she shouted at them to go while she raced towards the monsters that were gaining on them._

_The girl met them head-on and fought with everything that she had, but Solaris could see that the girl was exhausted. She was doing pretty well though, but she eventually got hit by a hellhound, or was it a fury? She couldn't tell, and she was pretty sure the girl herself didn't know._

_A bright flash of lightning in front of Solaris blinded her for a few seconds. When her sight cleared she saw that where the girl had fallen, the pine tree now was._

_Everything changed again, but Solaris was already crying. She didn't want to see anymore, and this was so much worse than what she had ever seen at home._

_Wiping the tears from her eyes she saw that she was still on the hill, but it was now the middle of the day without a cloud in sight. Solaris wasn't comforted by the light though. Just because it was there didn't mean that horrible things couldn't happen._

_Looking around she tried to find what she was meant to be seeing now, but she couldn't figure it out. Shrugging she sat down next to the pine tree. She felt bad for the poor girl who had turned into the tree, but she was also afraid. Why would this one girl be saved? What was so special about her, and why did she need to know?_

_Hearing someone walking in the grass Solaris looked up to see the little girl from the before walking up the hill towards the tree._

"_I miss you Thalia," the girl said softly, "Luke is so upset now, and he barely speaks these days. Chiron says to give him time, but I need him. I don't know who else to trust right now. I know that I can trust Solaris, but she's avoiding people again… I blame Luke for making her so closed off."_

_Solaris felt her heart breaking for this kid. Here she was talking to a friend who could never speak back about the only other person she knows. Solaris was a little shocked that the girl talked about her too, but she figured that she would come to know this girl eventually._

"_I'm so sorry kid," she whispered. The little girl didn't hear her, but then again, no one ever did, not in these dreams. "I'm sorry that I won't be there for you, and wish that I could promise that I will be, but I don't know if I can follow through on that."_

*~S~*

Solaris woke up crying standing in the middle of the cabin in the dead of night with Jane shaking her. The older girl looked worried, and Solaris could see Lee standing behind her along with a few other kids.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked blinking the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know," Jane replied, "You woke us up by saying something over and over. We turned on the lights to see you just standing there crying."

Lee and Jane led her over to Lee's bed and sat her down when the three of them noticed that she was shaking. Picking up her blanket that had fallen to the floor Lee wrapped it around her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"I was asleep," Solaris mumbled, but she didn't say anything else. She didn't want to think about what she had just seen.

Nothing was said for a few minutes. The silence hung heavy in the air, and Solaris couldn't stand it.

"What was I saying?" she finally asked.

Everyone just exchanged looks with each other. Even Lee was avoiding her gaze.

"What did I say?" Solaris asked again.

Drew sighed and crouched down in front of her looking her directly in the eyes. "You said _'the daughter of War will die if the answers are lies'_. Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

Solaris twitched, and huddled down further in her blanket. It didn't matter if she knew or not because two things had just been made clear to everyone.

One, someone was going to die if someone lied about something.

Two, Solaris didn't just have weird dreams and funky feelings; she had been gifted with prophecy.

"Damn," she whispered. No one answered her, because they were looking at her in either awe or fear.

All of them, except for Drew, and another girl a little older than them. They just looked at her in sadness, like they knew that she had only just began life's struggles. She made a vow to find out what they knew.

**End Notes** And the set-up for the basic major sub-plot of the story! There is the overall plot, which is in the summary, sort of, and then there are a few little sub-plots that are almost kind of arcs, but kind of don't really fit the way of how I think arcs are supposed to go. (I don't know what to call them, this fic just kind of moves strangely.) Hold onto your hats ladies, gentlemen, and all non-binary peoples, we're in for a wild ride! :)


	3. With all of the faces, you were the one

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> I found my books! (December 10, 2014) This will make writing the missing bits of this story easier. I'm so happy! :)

Also, did the winter finale for Arrow hurt anyone else? Because I'm still crying inside over it.

**Chapter Three**  
><em>With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.<em>

The next day Solaris refused to answer any questions that anyone in her cabin asked her. Well actually she just refused to talk unless it was absolutely needed. Thankfully summer hadn't really started yet, so when she ran off and hid down at the beach no one really yelled at her.

Not that she would have cared.

Besides none of them seemed to understand what being gifted with prophecy actually _meant_. None of them knew the pain she went through most nights, and not even her brother knew how scared she was that something had happened back when they were living with their mother. What if she had been caught by one of their parents while having one of those dreams, or worse, what if they had seen her saying weird things while sleepwalking? She had always thought that they fought too much over the things that she had slipped in front of them before, and now she didn't know what to think.

"So you're the one everyone is collectively losing their minds over?" a voice asked from a few feet behind her.

Heart jumping in her chest, she leapt to her feet and spun around to see who had spoken. It was a guy about the same age as her with sandy blonde hair, but it wasn't one of her brothers. Staring at him for a few seconds longer she recognized him as one of the kids from cabin eleven.

"I might be," she finally said a full minute later.

He smirked and walked up to her, "Never gonna admit it though, huh?"

She gave him a distrustful look, and after backing up a few steps she sat back down. "Why would I ever do something like that?" she asked sarcastically.

He snorted and sat down where he was standing somehow sensing that she would try to stab him if he moved closer to her right then. "Sometimes I wonder about you children of Apollo," he said conversationally.

She arched an eyebrow, but she decided to take the offer of a distraction. "Oh?"

He nodded, "Yep, some of you are so like us Hermes kids that it makes me wonder how alike the two are.

She huffed at him, but smiled, "I'll have to take your word on that."

He smirked over at her, and she was suddenly glad that she had left all of her belongings in the cabin. "That look should be illegal," she mumbled to herself. Twitching when he laughed, she glared at him, "You know," she said dryly, "If you know who I am, then you should tell me your name."

He looked at her as if her were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. "Suspicious and impulsive," he said at last sounding proud of himself.

Her eyebrows went up, "Excuse me?"

He smirked at her, but it was different this time. It looked more satisfied rather that eager. "You," he said simply, "That's what I get from you."

She glared at him, "Well then… do you want to know what I get from you?"

He looked a bit surprise by her hostility, but made no move to stop her from speaking.

"You're an arrogant, self-pitying jackass who can't see past his own problems to realize that the rest of us have just as many issues." She snarled standing up to glare down at him, "Sure, I might be wary around others, and I might make impulsive decisions sometimes, but I at least can admit to it… I can already tell that you hide from your own problems, and you chose to blame the rest of the world instead. You look at everyone around you to find their flaws and blame them for the shit that goes wrong in your life, but you won't admit your own shortcomings."

"You don't know anything about me!" he snapped.

Solaris shook her head and gave him a sad smile, "I wish that were true."

Turning she walked away. She didn't need to think about the dreams that she'd had of him. She didn't need any of the crap that she'd been handed, but it was there, and there was only so much she could deal with in a week. With the part of the prophecy she had given last night, she didn't need to have to deal with this right now.

Turning back around she shot one last comment to the guy who hadn't given her his name. "Just because you can look at me and tell me my flaws does not, by any means, mean that you know me. I hope you understand that."

'_It's time to find out what Drew and that other girl, Clara, know,'_ she thought as she walked away.

*~S~*

"Are you going to actually show up for anything tomorrow?" Jane asked when she saw Solaris sitting on her bed.

The younger girl looked over at Jane and nodded silently. She hadn't been able to get either Drew or Clara alone at all that day, but that didn't mean that she was going to stop trying.

Jane nodded, "Okay then…. Time for dinner, come on!"

Solaris shrugged and slid off her bed. Following the other girl in a daze she didn't see the glare that the boy from beach was giving her until they had already sat back down after sacrificing part of their dinner.

"Do I want to know why Luke is glaring at you?" Drew asked from her left.

She shrugged, "He was being a jackass, and I don't tolerate that very well." Inside she was shaking. This was Luke? The person the little girl was so upset about and the one who was going to…

Pushing her thoughts away she tried to focus on eating, but everything tasted like cardboard. How could she eat when he was sitting two tables away?

"Are you alright?" Drew asked, "You look a little pale."

Solaris just shrugged again, but she couldn't force anymore food down. "I guess I just don't want to go back to sleep," she mumbled not looking up from her plate. How she got away with that lie was beyond her, but she was thankful that no one called her out on it.

After hearing that Lee scooted a little closer to her. Their sides pressed together, and offering what little comfort that he could. Neither he nor Drew said anything more though, and they did their best to keep the others from asking too many questions. Not that she answered any of them, but it was nice not to have to hear the same things over and over again.

After everyone was done eating Drew, and Clara skipped the campfire sing-along and dragged the twins back to cabin seven. Once there they pushed the two inside and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Do you know what this means for you Solaris?" Clara asked.

Solaris just stared at her, she had been trying to get them alone for a good portion of the day, and suddenly she has them all to herself? The older girl looked to be about eighteen, and she looked slightly freaked out. Shaking her head she replied, "You mean other that feeling like I'm cursed, and having everyone look at me weird? No, not really, but last night was the first time I've ever said anything in my sleep… I think." She looked at Lee silently asking him if that was true.

He looked slightly guilty, "No, you've said something before about a year ago. It was only once, but Craig happened to hear you."

Oh," she blinked, "No wonder the asshat hated me, and I thought that it was because of my stunning personality."

So _that_ was why, she was a little pissed at her brother for never saying anything. The more she thought about it though she realized that he had started to pull away from her around the same time that her stepfather decided that he hated her.

So _that_ was why… again. It was nice to know the actual cause behind all of her shitty life problems, but that didn't make it even remotely better to bear. Lee had chosen Craig's approval over her, and didn't that just _burn_.

She hated her life sometimes, and she was pretty sure that the worst was still yet to come. Well fuck.

"Solaris?" a voice cut through her self-pity.

"What? I was thinking," she said blankly looking back up at the other three.

Lee still looked guilty, but he was hiding it rather well from the others. Drew looked concerned, and Clara looked a little exasperated. Solaris really wasn't sorry about zoning out, and didn't plan on apologizing, which it looked like Clara wanted her to.

Lee hid a smirk from the other two and shared a look with his sister. "She wanted to know if you knew if there was more to what you said yesterday."

Solaris shrugged, "Nope… I've been avoiding thinking about it." The 'among other things' was left unsaid, but everyone there knew that it was there.

Lee frowned, but he didn't say anything. Clara and Drew shared a brief look, and they both stared at Solaris as if they were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Suppressing the urge to twitch violently Solaris stared back at them unwilling to give them what they wanted. Not when they had avoided her _all day_.

"Alright," Clara sighed, "Fine, but please tell us if you know anything more."

Lee shook his head, "Tell one of them," he said pointing at the other two and the guilty look came back for a few seconds when Solaris stared at him in confusion. "I don't… I'm sorry, but I don't want to know anything about what you see."

"Yeah," Solaris said trying to hide how hurt she was by that, "Sure, no problem."

Lee walked away, and had laid down on his bed his back to them. Clara's expression softened and she rested her hand on Solaris' shoulder, trying to comfort the younger girl. Drew threw an annoyed look at Lee's back, but he said nothing.

"I'm tired," Solaris muttered, "I'm going to go to bed."

She didn't much feel like trying to pull answers from Drew and Clara anymore. Not when her own brother had decided that he didn't want to help her with this. She felt suddenly lonely… maybe she should have just left him behind.

No one said anything else after that, and Solaris was asleep before the others got back.

*~S~*

The next day camp had officially started and she actually went to the activities that she was supposed to. She was surprised a little when she found archery as easy as it was, but in the end decided that when she had tried it before she had been under too much stress to actually learn properly.

Sword fighting made her grin like a maniac, and no one had the courage to ask her why she seemed so excited. She wasn't even that good at it, but she had fun beating her siblings, even the ones older than her.

"You are weirdly talented with a sword," Clara muttered during lunch.

Solaris grinned at her, and the others who glimpsed it shivered in memory of her crazy look earlier. "I was bored one year when Lee and I were forced to stay after school for an hour because… I don't actually remember why we had to stay, but I was bored, and there was this group who were always playing around with fake swords, and I just joined in a lot.

Clara nodded, "I see," she mumbled.

Solaris just shrugged and turned back to her food. There wasn't anything scheduled for after lunch, and she was hoping that she could hide out down at the beach again. She liked her new siblings well enough, but she still needed to get used to constantly being around so many people.

Once lunch was over she was able to sneak off without anyone noticing, and she all but ran towards the promised solitude of the beach. She didn't really know why no one ever really came down there, but she was also glad that no one bothered her there too.

Humming a song she had heard on the radio a few times she lost herself in the peacefulness that was around her. Staring out over the water she scowled when she heard someone behind her and the relaxed feeling vanished. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Luke was walking up to her.

"You just like invading my happy feelings, don't you?" she asked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, "Not everything is about you, or did no one ever teach you that?" he snarked right back sitting down next to her.

She looked away from him determinedly, "It doesn't really matter what I was and wasn't taught when you won't leave me alone."

He sighed and she thought that it sounded vaguely irritated. "I… I wanted to…"

She looked over at him eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

He huffed and glared out over the water, "I wanted to apologize," he finally got out between clenched teeth.

"Apologize?" she asked trying, and failing, to hide her glee at his discomfort, "Whatever for?"

He turned his glare on her, but she just gave him a sunny smile. "I was rude," he finally admitted.

She nodded, "Mm, just a bit I'd say."

Luke gave her a dark look, "You aren't exactly making this easy."

Solaris outright grinned at that, "Oh, I know, I'm enjoying it… I'm a suspicious impulsive bitch. Remember?"

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I knew that you were having a bad day yesterday, and-"

"I don't honestly care what your reasons are," she sighed herself. "I've already had a shitty couple of days, and finding out that you see the future a fuck-load in your sleep, and sometimes spout out random bits of prophecies… Well, let's just say that I have certainly had better weeks. However, I really couldn't care less about you and your weird ass fixation on me, because I have someone more important than you to be pissed at right now."

He got an unreadable look on his face at that, "Like who?"

She tilted her head to the side in puzzlement, "Why do you care?"

He shook his head annoyance taking over his features, "I'm going to guess that it's someone here, because you weren't this pissed yesterday. Actually you weren't even pissed until I talked to you… So it has to be someone at the camp, and that just isn't right. Everyone here is more or less family, and just because our parents are mostly dicks doesn't mean that we need to take after them, and treat each other like shit."

Solaris blinked at him a few times, "I think that's the most beautiful, kindest thing you've said to me so far."

Luke rolled his eyes at her, "Seriously though," he said in a softer voice, "What happened?"

She sighed and looked away, "My brother, twin brother," she added after seeing his gestures to elaborate. "He… he told me to never talk to him about anything that I dream about."

"Future wise?" Luke clarified.

Solaris nodded and began to braid her hair so that she had something to do with her hands. "Yeah," she muttered bitterly.

"What a dick," Luke said after a few minutes of silence.

She snorted and used a hair tie from around her wrist to keep the braid in place. "He wasn't always like this," she murmured staring wistfully off into the distance.

She heard him sigh next her, "I don't doubt that, but that is some seriously fucked up shit right there."

Solaris shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore, nothing can change the past… and I doubt that I, or anyone here, can change the way my mother and step-father have brainwashed him into thinking about me. I don't doubt that he loves me, he wouldn't have came here with me otherwise, but something in him has changed."

"You want me to leave him alone?" he deduced.

She nodded, "Yes, I would like that, I can handle him. Besides I think Jane, Clara, and Drew are giving him enough shit for the both of us."

He shivered, "Poor bastard… Even I know not to piss those three of."

She gave him a surprised look. "No," she decided, "I really just don't want to know."

"Good," he winked at her standing up and offered a hand down to her, and she took it with a wary look. "'Cause there is nothing that can get me to tell you what I did to deserve it."

She nodded, "We'll see about that," she said with a smirk, and walked off leaving him to gape at her in disbelief.

"This could be interesting," she heard him mutter to himself right before he was out of hearing range.

*~S~*

Two days later Solaris came back to her cabin after a long day to find a small stuffed bear lying on her pillow. There was a note next to it, and when she looked at it she saw that it had been typed rather than written out. It said:

_'So you have someone to share the burdens of the future with when no one else wants to hear it.  
><em>_'L'_

Sniffling quietly she hugged the bear to her chest. A part of her was mentally laughing at the irony of the fact that the one who was going to tear their world apart was the only one who saw what she felt and needed. He saw that being gifted with prophecy felt more like bearing a terrible curse. He knew that she needed someone to rely on who could help her and not get lost themselves.

Yet he was the one who was going to rip their world to tiny shreds, and give power to something better left buried and forgotten. He was going to hurt the people he loved most, just so he could get his petty revenge. She might finally understand why he was going to do all of it, but she didn't think that it was the right thing to do.

"Every villain is the hero of their own story," she whispered to herself. "But it doesn't change the fact that they _are_ the villain.

She was screwed, because with this one act of kindness from him, she was going to try and save him. It was possibly the stupidest decision that she would ever make, but there had to be something within him that could possibly see that he was wrong. Maybe the gods weren't the best, but they were a whole lot better than what he was going to be raising up.

"Son of a bitch," she groaned falling back on her bed right before the others came back from the campfire.

**End Notes** Eh, I'm pretty neutral on this chapter, but if anyone wants to share their thoughts I would be more than happy to hear from you. :)


	4. A brand new morning shines

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> Um, it's still Tuesday… somewhere I'm sure. :)

Also, I didn't do a final read-through to catch any last mistakes, so please let me know if you find any.

**Chapter Four**  
><em>A brand new morning shines, as she wakes up alone again.<em>

Over the course of the next month Solaris grew closer with Clara and Drew. Drew would just take her on various adventures, meaning helping the Stoll brothers with pranks, when she woke up shaking or crying from the thing she saw in her dreams. Then Clara would talk calmly with her, and would never push her for details when Solaris left them out.

At one point she _did_ try to get some answers from them, but they generally tried to avoid answering. Solaris would get angry and not speak to them for a bit, but she would eventually come back and talk to them again… if only for the fact that they were slightly better than talking to a stuffed bear.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the thing dearly, but having someone to have an actual conversation with was better in her opinion. Eventually they told her that they had some knowledge on the ones who had been gifted with prophecy, but they felt that someone else should be the one to explain it all to her. Unimpressed, but accepting, of that answer, she stopped asking them what they knew.

Lee would occasionally join her and Drew on their pranking adventures, but he got tired of Drew glaring at him while Solaris would just refuse to look in his direction. The Stolls never asked what was going on between them, but Solaris was fairly certain that Luke told them after he got the basic details from her.

She and Luke spoke sparingly over the month, but she was politer to him. Neither broached the subject of the little bear, but when she gave him an appreciative smile the day after she had gotten it, and he had nodded in response, no words were needed.

"It feels more like curse than a gift," Solaris admitted to Clara one day after talking about one of her dreams that she kept having. "I mean, the past isn't so bad, and everyone gets those dreams, but when I dream about the future I know that there isn't anything I can do to stop it."

Clara drew her into a hug. "I know," she said after a few moments. "I kind of gathered that when you woke up in tears that first night."

Solaris sniffled and pulled back to look Clara in the eyes, "I have more of that prophecy from that night."

Clara blinked in surprise. "How? I thought that you got everything in your sleep?"

The younger girl shook her head, "No, not always. Sometimes I get things stuck in my head, and it sticks around until I either draw it or write about it."

"Okay," Clara nodded, "Do you want to tell me?"

Solaris twitched a few times before she got up and pulled a small sketchbook out of a drawer in her bedside table. She walked back over to Clara's bed where they had been sitting, and handed the older girl the book. "Here," she said softly, "It's in there."

Clara took the sketchbook gently and flipped through the pages looking for the prophecy. When she found it she let out a small gasp. On the page there was a small drawing of a cabin on fire with shadowy figures running around outside of it. The door to the cabin was open, and a small girlish figure was trying to go inside. There were words above and below the drawing, and once Clara began to read them she knew that she was looking at Solaris's prophecy. It said:

'_The daughter of War will die_

_If the answers are lies_

_Prophecy's child will try_

_In the end, the Found will die_

_The wrong bond will form_

_To save the child who is torn'_

Clara looked up from the page in shock. "Is that all of it?" she asked.

Solaris nodded, "The third and fourth lines came to me two weeks ago, and the last two lines came to me last night."

"And the burning cabin?"

Solaris shrugged taking back the sketchbook when Clara held it out. "I think there might be more than one actually, but I could be wrong. Either the future is in flux at that time and there could be more than one, or it depends on what exactly happens to prompt the cabin being lit on fire."

"And the other option?" Clara asked hesitantly.

Solaris fiddled with the book that she had set in her lap. "Or," she sighed not looking up at her half-sister, "Cabins will be set on fire at least two separate times."

"Son of a bitch," Clara muttered rubbing at her eyes.

The younger girl snorted, "Yeah," she agreed, "That was what I thought when I first looked at it when it was done." She shut the book with a snap and walked back over to her bed to put it away.

"Do you know who's going to die?" Clara asked getting off of her bed and walking over to her.

Solaris looked up at the older girl. "Yes and no," she finally admitted, "But, I don't think anything is going to change… no matter what happens."

"So," Clara began to pace, "Someone is going to lie about something vaguely important?"

Solaris shrugged, "That's my guess."

"Then that's going to spark a fuck-load of shit, and then someone sets a cabin on fire. Then after that one of the Ares girls is going to die?" Clara asked desperately.

Solaris nodded again, but she wasn't sure what Clara was trying to figure out.

Clara gave a deep sigh and grabbed Solaris' arm. "Come on," she said in a resigned voice, "We need to report this."

Solaris looked a little surprised at what she said, but she didn't try to stop her. Maybe, no, nothing was going to save that poor girl. That didn't mean that they shouldn't try though. She wiggled her arm a bit until she was holding Clara's hand as they ran to the Big House, rather than Clara dragging her along. Solaris was breathless by the time that they got there, but Clara was just fine so she immediately started talking.

Pulling her hand from Clara's grasp she bent over slightly to try and regain her breath. She wasn't as bad as she would have been when she and Lee had arrived a little over a month ago, but she still wasn't up to running for like she just had. Straightening back up she ignored Clara rolling her eyes at her, and tuned back into the conversation that she had been ignoring.

"Someone is going to die if we don't try to stop it!" Clara was saying desperately.

Solaris held in her sigh. They could try, but she highly doubted that anything could stop what was going to happen. Everything she saw was too vivid, and when it was that vivid she noticed that it always happened exactly as she saw it happen. Maybe a detail or two changed, like what cabin was going to be burned down, but the end result never changed.

"Why wasn't anyone told when you first found out that she was gifted with prophecy?"

At that Solaris could hold in her sigh anymore. She dropped her head into her hands and tried to hold herself together, but it was hard considering that she couldn't stop seeing the poor girl's face in her mind as she died. Breathing hard she ignored everything that was said around her, or to her, she ran to the door. It was too crowded inside, at least with her mind going as fast as it was, and she needed to get out.

Once she was outside she couldn't stop running, she didn't really know where she was going, but she just ran.

It wasn't until she tripped and fell onto her knees in the water that she realized where she had run. She didn't know why she kept running to the beach when she wanted to be alone, or when she needed to clear her head. Something about the place called to her, and she wasn't going to deny herself the weird comfort that the place gave her.

"It's been a long time since one of pretty boy's kids has been gifted with prophecy," a bored voice said from behind her.

Jumping she turned around to see who was behind her, but she fell back into an oncoming wave. Choking on saltwater she sat back up nearly soaking. She stood up shakily to look Mr. D in the eye. "I'm sorry for running out like that sir," she said quietly looking down at the end not wanting to see him get angry at her reminder of her earlier actions.

He snorted, "Did you know," he began flippantly as he turned and walked away gesturing for her to follow him. "That every child of your father's who is gifted with prophecy ends up going insane."

She blinked and followed after him hurriedly. "Um, no," she said, "Apparently there hasn't been one in a while, and no one really knew much about them."

She was still following him as he led the way back towards the rest of the camp, and even though she couldn't see his face she was sure that he was rolling his eyes. "They are extremely rare," he admitted, "However, most of the time when their minds fail them there happens to be a spectacular show, so I'm failing to see how none of you brats know anything about them."

She tried not to feel offended or hurt by being called a brat, but she had to admit that it stung a bit. "If any of them know anything… well, they failed to mention it to me," she muttered darkly. So _that _was what Clara and Drew knew. Those fuckers.

He grunted but said nothing as they passed through the commons area between the cabins. A few of the other campers watched them as they passed, but no one tried to approach. He led her back up to the Big House, and when they were inside she noticed that they were the only two there.

"Sit," he said simply, pointing to one of the chairs around the card table that was inside.

Shuffling over to the chair she dropped into it pushing her still dripping hair from her face. Eyeing the god who was sitting across the table from her she realized that this was her first time actually dealing with him. She got that he hated being here, and didn't really give a shit about the kids, although she had a theory that a part of him sort of cared in a weird sort of way, but why the hell was he telling her any of this, and why was he talking to her alone?

"Do you know why you, and every other child that has had your gift, has, and will, go mad?" he asked her pinning her with a look that she couldn't figure out. On one hand it looked like he was incredibly angry, but then on the other it looked almost as if he pitied her for some reason.

Figuring that she had waited long enough to answer she shook her head silently.

"Because demigods can't have such demanding gifts without it burning them up, physically or mentally," he said not taking his eyes off of her. "With every other thing that you inherit from whatever godly parent you have, it has already been pushing at the balance within your blood, and even your minds, to the point that if you use too much, it can cause you to go on a power high before falling into a coma before you finally die.

"However, with a gift, or curse would probably be more accurate for you, like prophecy… Well, it starts to tear down the structure of your mind. You won't go on a power high or slip into a coma before you die, you'll just slowly lose the ability to distinguish the present from the future, the future from the past, even if something has happened or not.

"There is a good reason the host for the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi was always a mortal girl with no godly blood in her. It makes you far more vulnerable than either gods or mortals, and doubly so for your minds. I have seen far too many of your kind lose themselves before they can even try and help anyone."

Solaris sat there shocked by what he was saying to her. She was also shocked by the almost-care he was showing to her, but she wisely kept her mouth shut about it.

"So what?" she asked finding the will to speak, "I can't avoid it? I'll eventually lose my mind, and then what?"

"Die," he said simply looking away from her and picking up a magazine to read. "In the same bloody and gruesome fashion as normal demigods."

"Great," she muttered to herself.

"What is the prophecy?" he asked a second later glancing over at her.

Solaris rubbed tiredly at the bridge of her nose and told him what it was. "All I know for certain is that someone is going to die," she said slumping down in her chair, "There's also something about a fire, but I'm not too sure on what that's all about."

"Prophecies are quite possibly the most annoying thing in this world," Dionysus muttered turning a page and continued to pretend like he couldn't care less about what she was saying.

She wondered to herself if she should feel angry at seemingly being ignored, but to be honest it was kind of a relief. He wasn't expecting her to have any answers that everyone else was expecting her to have. She was guessing that he was only asking because he needed to know because he ran the camp. "Won't get an argument from me there on that one," she muttered picking up one of the playing cards sitting on the table and started fiddling with it in her hands.

"I figured you wouldn't," he said his gaze flickering over to her for a moment before he sighed. "Unless there is anything else you need to tell me you are dismissed."

She shook her head and put the card back down on the table as she stood.

"I do however, want you back here next week," he said as she turned to walk out of the room. "I want you to keep me updated on everything you see in your dreams, and every prophecy that you speak."

"Yes sir," she said before fleeing the room. This was going to be her own personal hell, but she realized that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

*~S~*

"So you have to meet with Mr. D once a week to tell him anything about your gift?" Nyssa asked.

Solaris nodded, "Yeah, and I am so not looking forward to it." She, Nyssa, and Andy were sitting down at the beach, and she had told them everything that Dionysus had told her about her gift. She didn't really know why she was telling them, but she felt somewhat connected to them because of their journey to camp together…. Or she was just feeling guilty.

One of the two with her were going to die, and she was pretty sure she knew which one, but neither had been claimed yet. She hated watching them die every night while asleep. She wanted to see them happy-ish while they were still alive. With their topic of conversation that happy part was a bust, but she was able to spend time with them before everything fell apart. She needed to know why this was going to happen, but she was getting nothing, and all this was, was an exercise in masochism.

"Maybe he'll help keep you from going insane," Andy suggested, but none of them really heard any conviction behind her words.

"I don't know," Solaris muttered, "maybe he'll hold it off for a bit, but I don't think he'll stop it completely." She honestly didn't care what he did. Insanity might help with her headaches, because that was all she had right now… stupid dreams, and stupid prophecy was really annoying sometimes.

Even if Dionysus actually did anything to help her, Solaris doubted that she would live long enough to be okay with it. She was starting to get why anyone gifted with prophecy eventually went batshit crazy, and it wasn't a fun realization.

"That sucks," Nyssa and Andy said together.

"Tell me about it."

**End Notes** Eh, not quite 3k… can't win every time.


	5. You've got to live this life

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> I just want to say thanks to _MichelleCassidy_ and _booknerdallie_ (on fanfiction . net) for subscribing to this story, you guys are awesome! :)

**Chapter Five**  
><em>You've got to live this life you're given.<em>

"Did you hear about what happened with Andy?" Lee asked Solaris a week later after her first talk with Mr. D.

She looked up at him blankly, "What?" she asked.

"Andy was claimed at the campfire last night," Jane said walking by them giving Solaris a weird look. It wasn't her fault that she was tired last night and had decided to just go to bed early.

"By who?" she asked a pit forming in her stomach. Why, oh why did she have a really bad feeling about this?

"Ares," the new boy, Michael, said.

Solaris was pretty sure that all of the color had left her face with how dizzy she now felt. She felt cold, and could feel her heart rate rise steadily. "I see," she said weakly and walked out of the cabin.

Going around the side of the cabin she hid behind some bushes and sat there on the ground trying not to panic. She liked Andy; she was a good friend, despite Andy being a bit crazy at times. She didn't want _Andy_ to be the one who died.

Clara surprised her by sitting next to her. "I think you just scared the crap out of Michael."

Solaris snorted, "Good, he's too arrogant right now. A ten year old as good as he is needs to learn humility."

"I'm not disputing that," Clara said softly.

"Its Andy," Solaris said after a minute, "I swear, I think it's Andy."

"I'm so sorry," Clara said and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't stop it. I wish I could, because it isn't going to change, but I can't."

"I know."

*~S~*

"They sent me to find you," a voice said from behind her.

Solaris sighed and closed her eyes tiredly, "Damn," she whispered and turned away from the ocean. "Why?" she asked him.

Luke shrugged, "No idea, but Clara, Drew, and Jane all seemed pretty worried."

"I'm fine," Solaris muttered turning back to the water.

"Sure you are," Luke said and he came over and sat down next to her. "But seriously, why are you here? I mean the only other times I've seen you here, you were pretty messed up."

"Well, I could use a cigarette, or even a few shots of whiskey, but I'm not going to get either of them here… So, yeah, I'm fine," she said bitterly.

"That didn't answer my question," he point out.

"Doesn't that sound familiar," she snarked.

"Whoa," he said raising up his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight, okay? I'm just worried about you, but if you don't want to talk, just say so."

"Sorry," she muttered digging her fingers down into the sand, but she didn't tell him to leave her alone.

"What happened?" he asked softly a minute later trying to give her time to calm down.

Solaris sighed and pulled her hands out of the sand. Rubbing her hands on her jeans to get the sand off of her skin she tried not to look at the boy sitting next to her. "There was a prophecy that's been haunting my brain for the past month or two." She stopped and looked over at him through her hair giving him time to tell her to stop, but he didn't. "I found out who it was talking about, or rather one of the main people that it was referring to," she said quickly hoping that he wouldn't tell her to stop.

"I see," Luke said slowly. He looked at her and if she didn't know better she would have sworn that there was pity in his eyes, but she knew better, and he knew that she wouldn't appreciate it.

"I have to go," she said suddenly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I have to go talk to someone about it… Well, I have to go talk to Mr. D… Apparently my father wants that to happen," (She hadn't really been told that, but she was smart enough to figure it out without it being spelled out for her.) "And I'm not exactly sure how to fight that particular order." She stood and waited for him to rise as well. "He acts like he ignores me, and it's nice not having to worry about anyone interrupting me," she admitted as they made their way back to the rest of the camp.

"Seriously?" he asked shocked. "Why?" he asked after she nodded.

"I'm not too sure, but I was told that any child of Apollo who was ever gifted with prophecy tends to go insane," she said kicking at the ground as they walked.

"Sounds like a pleasant fate," Luke muttered grabbing her hand.

Solaris glanced down at their joined hands, but didn't say anything or try to pull away. "So much fun awaits me later in life," she muttered still looking at their hands.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked stopping her before they got into hearing range of the cabins.

She squeezed his hand tighter for a fraction of a second. "If I… If I ever come to you, and you have the time… Will you listen? Even if I don't make any sense, will you listen to me?" she asked not daring to look him in the eye.

With his free hand he cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Yes, if I am able, and even if I'm not, I'll make myself available… You don't have to go through this alone."

Solaris sniffled and wiped away the couple of tears that fell with her free hand. "Thanks," she whispered smiling up at him.

He smiled back at her not taking his hand away from her face, or releasing her other hand that he held in his. "I'll always be here for you," he murmured.

They stood like that for a few moments. Solaris wasn't sure who leaned in first, but when she felt the almost soft pressure of his lips on hers, she was too tired of fighting her gift by herself to push him away. It was stupid to let the one person she should have run far away from into her life, but she wondered if she could try to save him. He was genuinely trying to help her, she didn't know how she knew that, but she didn't feel like questioning it. Hell, maybe they could save each other.

Luke pulled away first. She noticed that his ears were tinged pink, and she bit her lip trying to hide a grin at his behavior. "So umm, I think I'm going to go tell your siblings were you're going," he mumbled turning away from her. He began to let go of her hand, but she tightened her grip so that he couldn't pull away.

"Hey," she laughed gently pulling him back towards her, "You know, you're kind of adorable when you're all flustered."

His ears turned red at that. "This is going to happen again, isn't it?" he asked.

Solaris smirked up at him, "Probably."

The red faded from his ears and he smiled at her. "Well then," he said and his smile turned into a smirk and he leaned down to kiss her again.

Laughing she kissed him back briefly before pulling back. "I have to go now… I'll find you tomorrow?"

He nodded and let go of her hand. "Yes," he agreed.

She offered him one last smile before she broke into a sprint.

*~S~*

It was now close to the end of July, and it was a strange time for a quest to be issued, but there was one. Solaris could tell that both Luke and Annabeth were disappointed that they hadn't been chosen to lead, or even go for that matter, and she couldn't really see the appeal in leaving the relative safety of the camp. She also wasn't used to fighting monsters like they were either.

The people who were leaving on the quest were Jane, Andy, and some kid named Stiles from cabin four. All Solaris knew about the kid was that he flailed around a lot, and he abused adderal. She couldn't understand why he even took it, but she just left it alone, she didn't have any right to judge anyone for their behavior. She also had no idea what the quest was even for, and from what she could gather neither did Stiles or Andy.

Jane refused to answer any questions about it, but she looked very nervous. Solaris kept a worried eye on her sister, but she tried not to push her for details no matter how much she wanted them.

The day they left to go on the quest Solaris, Clara, and Nyssa stood at the top of the hill to say goodbye to their friends. Another girl from cabin four came to say goodbye to Stiles, but none of them could catch her name. With one last hug from her sister, and her friend Solaris watched as they were driven away from the camp.

"Does anyone else have a really bad feeling about this?" she asked once the girl from cabin four and Chiron had left the three girls at the top of the hill.

"Finally someone said it," Nyssa muttered. "I don't like this. Andy didn't even know what the quest was even for."

"I don't think Stiles did either," Clara said.

"Jane knows _something_, but wouldn't say anything," Solaris muttered as they turned and made their way back down the hill. She ran her hand along one of the lowest boughs of Thalia's tree as they passed it. Luke had been slowly sharing a few stories of his times with the girl, and she felt like she was beginning to understand the girl a little.

"Do you know anything?" Nyssa asked.

Solaris shook her head. "The only thing I'm getting right now is that damn prophecy on repeat in my brain. Nothing is making it stop, and I think something bad is about to happen."

"Great," Clara sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What prophecy?" Nyssa asked.

Solaris winced, "I'm not allowed to talk about it," she muttered bitterly. Talking to Mr. D and having him 'not' ignore her was nice and all, but she wasn't allowed to talk to other people about the prophecies that came to her unless she had already talked to them before about them. Nearly everyone in the camp knew that she had been gifted with prophecy, but she had only really talked to Luke, Clara, Drew, and Jane about it. Honestly she just wondered about how long she was actually going to obey that rule.

"Yeah, how long are you going to actually go by that?" Clara asked giving her a knowing look.

Solaris shrugged, "Until I can't take it anymore? I don't know."

"That sound like a shit decision," Nyssa said bluntly.

Both Clara and Solaris stopped and stared at the younger girl. Solaris shook her head and burst out laughing. _'And my mother thinks I cuss too much,'_ she thought trying to stop her laughter. "It might be," she admitted to the other two, "But I'm not really sure what to do right now… So I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

"I guess I can't fault you for that," Nyssa said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you?"

Nyssa just grinned at her before leaving for the forges to join her brothers.

*~S~*

Solaris was worried about the people who had left for the quest, but she tried to distract herself by talking with Luke, Annabeth, and most of the occupants in cabin eleven. She grew particularly close to an eleven year old boy named Chris Rodriguez, and a nine year old boy named Ethan Nakamura. They both had been claimed, but because Ethan's mother wasn't an Olympian she didn't have a cabin of her own at camp and he had to stay in cabin eleven. She felt angry for Ethan and his mom, but there wasn't anything that they could do to change things. He tried to tell her that it was fine because he didn't want to leave his friends, but she could tell that he was trying to convince himself that he really felt that way.

She and Luke talked for hours about how unfair it was that the minor gods' children didn't have a place of their own to stay. Luke and the senior counselors for cabin eleven tried their best, but everyone knew that it just wasn't going to cut it.

"They're immortal beings," Luke muttered one day when they were down at the beach alone together. "You would think that they would know better than to treat others like this by now."

Solaris snorted, "Immortal doesn't mean smart, and besides it probably has more to do with the 'king'," she snorted at the word, "From what I've learned none of them can do much if he says they can't… Which is a load of horseshit, but hey, what exactly are we gonna do about it? At least they can stay here, and they aren't kicked out."

"So basically you're telling me to savor the little victories?" he asked frowning a little.

Solaris smiled at him, "Yes, exactly, no need to start a big fight over it just yet."

"So start a war over it later?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared at him, "No," she muttered and tried to shove a memory of a dream away, "Not a war… never a war."

"Hey," he whispered noticing her change in mood. "I'm sorry, that was a bad joke."

She forced a smile, "It's fine, I just haven't been getting the most peaceful sleep these past few nights."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, and she knew that he was letting her change the subject.

"I think something happened to Jane and Stiles, or something is going to happen," she said quietly. She knew Andy was coming back. She kept seeing her come back in her dreams, and then there was fire, so much fire. "I'm seeing Andy coming back to camp, but I'm not seeing Stiles or Jane with her, and I don't know what to do about it."

Luke pulled her into a hug as she started to cry a little. "Hey," he whispered in her ear and rubbing her back soothingly, "It's going to be okay… I'm here for you." He murmured soothing nonsense to her as she tried her best to calm down.

Solaris took a few deep breaths as she tried to stop crying at least. "Sorry," she muttered pulling away to wipe the tears off of her face.

He shook his head and pulled her close again. "You're fine, and you're allowed to cry you know," he said softly as she relaxed against him.

"I know," she said hiding her face against his shoulder, "I just don't like doing it in front of other people."

She felt him nod, "I get that," he said.

Solaris turned in his arms so that she could look out over the water. They sat like that for a few hours until it was time to head back to the cabins for dinner.

"Does it have anything to do with that prophecy you told me about?" he asked gently as they walked back hand in hand.

"Yeah," she said kicking at the ground as they walked. "It does, and let me tell you, it isn't going to end well."

"When does anything ever end well?" Luke asked bitterly.

Solaris squeezed his hand reassuringly, but she didn't say anything. Truth was she didn't have an answer for him. So far things weren't bad for her, but she knew that a lot of bad things were going to happen before anyone had a chance to live in peace. She hated having to keep that to herself, but no one could stop what was going to happen, and telling them would only put a burden on whoever she told.

No, she would have to keep her knowledge about the bad shitstorm that was headed their way. She did promise herself to learn to fight to the best of her abilities though. There were people she loved here, and she wanted as many to survive as possible.

*~S~*

A couple of days later Solaris and Luke had been hiding somewhere in the camp when they were caught by Michael. Solaris was mildly embarrassed about being caught by her younger brother while kissing someone, but she doubted that this would be the last time it ever happened. She and Luke moved to a different spot to be alone later, but they soon forgot about Michael. Which was their first mistake.

Their second was not showing up to dinner or the campfire later that night. Now, in their defense they hadn't really done anything except snuggle, but they had fallen asleep on the beach. When they woke up some time during the campfire they just decided to go back to their cabins to sleep.

The next morning Lee confronted Solaris and then everything went downhill from there. They had an epic shouting match in the dining pavilion that quickly snowballed to throwing food at each other until they were both restrained. They were both punished with kitchen duty, but no one was stupid enough to try and leave them alone together with hot lava, so they took their turns.

At one point the acting head counselor for their cabin got fed up with their moping and angry glaring at each other, and they were told to figure it out before they got locked in a room together until they could at least be civil to each other. Later that night Solaris vowed to try and talk to her brother the next day, and if he couldn't at least give her a chance to explain, then she wasn't even going to try to do it again until he was willing to listen.

Little did she know, Lee had sworn to himself to try and give her a chance.

**End Notes** Thanks everyone for reading, I do appreciate it, and could you please take another minute to tell me your thoughts?

This just barely clears 3k in my effort to not have two under 3k in a row.

Also, Stiles is probably who you think he is, and I don't own him either. I'm just a fan of that show. :)


	6. Sealed with lies through so many tears

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> Sorry I didn't post last week, I got distracted and kind of busy, and the next thing I knew it wasn't Tuesday anymore, and I'm trying to keep to a schedule… mostly to help me keep track of the days.

**Chapter Six**  
><em>Sealed with lies through so many tears.<em>

In hindsight she probably should have told Lee that she and Luke were… Well, she wasn't really _sure_ what she and Luke were, but when you regularly make out with someone you should probably tell your twin brother. Especially the day that it first happens, and you decide that you want to do it again.

If only so that you aren't caught by another sibling, and then go missing for a few hours because you fell asleep together. Then you shouldn't get all defensive when confronted about who exactly you've been hanging out with when you disappear for a few hours at a time with, because said twin brother _will_ get pissed at you, because you never said anything to them.

Solaris had probably made worse decisions, but she wasn't quite sure what was going on between her and Luke. Not that Lee was going to be okay with that reason. She really didn't blame him for being pissed off at her for it.

"I didn't… I didn't want you to find out that way," Solaris said when she finally found her brother hiding in the bushes that were around cabin seven.

"Is that an apology?" he asked not looking at her.

"No," she said sitting down next to him. "If only because I know you won't accept one right now."

He snorted, "You got that right," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder with hers. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling," she said softly. "Before you say that I don't have to explain anything, yes I do. I should have told you, but I was being selfish, and I wanted to sort out what was happening between us before I told you."

"Just tell me who else knows about you two," Lee said finally looking over at her.

"I'm not sure," Solaris admitted with a wince. "Drew and Clara keep giving me weird looks, and then there's about half of cabin eleven who keep making jokes about us, but I'm not sure if they know or not. I know Annabeth for sure doesn't know anything yet…I hope," she ended in a mutter.

"Seriously Solaris?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged helplessly, "None of this was on purpose!" she defended.

"I should hope not," Lee grumbled, but he didn't say anything else about it.

"Sorry," she said leaning into her brother.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, "I know."

She was forgiven for not saying anything, and that made her really happy. She knew that she and her brother were destined to have a rocky relationship, but she was trying to make it the best she could. Now all she had to do was to try and not screw up like this again.

*~S~*

A few days later Solaris woke up gasping. She couldn't really remember what had been happening in her dream, but she knew that something very bad had just happened. Or maybe it was going to happen soon, she couldn't tell. Looking around she noticed that it was before sunrise, and for once she hadn't woken anyone else up with her.

Laying back down she tried to remember her dream, but any details just seemed to slip away. It almost felt like she was trying to catch smoke with her bare hands. Sighing she gave up trying to remember, and rolled over onto her side and tried to go back to sleep.

She was woken a few hours later by Lee telling her that it was time for breakfast.

Groaning about impossible sleep patterns she stumbled out of bed, and did her best to make herself look presentable in ten minutes. Still only half awake she fell into line next to her brother, they were somewhere between the middle and the end of the line. Looking up towards the front Solaris looked at the kid who had been left in charge by Jane, and wondered what his name was. She'd heard it a few times, but for some reason it just wouldn't stick in her brain.

In her half-asleep state she was only paying enough attention to her surroundings so that she didn't trip over something. So when she heard some of the Ares kids whispering about the quest that Andy and the others were on she perked up to listen.

"The quest was doomed to fail," someone said behind her.

She froze and tried to not make too much noise so that she could continue to listen in on their conversation. She didn't usually eavesdrop, but she was worried about Andy, and Jane. Lee looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head at him. She was fine, but she was also pretty damn sure that the ones on the quest weren't.

"So we should be okay with them dying?" another kid asked harshly.

Lee looked over at her with wide eyes. Solaris nodded briefly at him, but she also gave him a look telling him to not be obvious about listening on someone else's conversation.

"No," the first one replied. "We shouldn't, but we aren't the only ones losing a sibling because of this!"

She and Lee finally looked behind them to look at the people talking at the other table. The other kids there met their eyes, but they also looked mildly upset. Solaris arched an eyebrow at them, but none of them said anything else. Sighing she pulled her brother back around and pointed at his plate silently telling him to eat. She forced herself to eat until she saw the two kids who had been talking get up and leave.

Pushing her plate away she stalked after them. Once they were far enough away from everyone else she grabbed onto one of the kid's shoulder and turned him around to face her. The other raised her fist and it looked like she was going to hit Solaris, but the guy she had by the shoulder stopped his sister.

"Faith, wait," he said looking into Solaris' eyes.

"Tell me what suicide mission one of my best friends and sister went on," she snarled not letting go of him.

"Okay," he said while nodding, "But how about we go somewhere less out in the open?"

Solaris nodded and let him go, "Lead the way," she said gesturing for them to start walking.

They led the way back to their cabin. Solaris hesitated for half a second at the door before shrugging and walking inside. Faith smirked at her hesitation, but the boy that Solaris hadn't gotten the name of yet just nodded at her when she walked in. She finally noticed that the both of them were older than her by a couple of years. They looked about seventeen or eighteen, and Faith was back to scowling at nothing grumbling about stupid quests.

"What's going on?" Solaris asked as they stood around in the middle of the room.

Faith sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. I don't even know what the quest is about, but I overheard Chiron and Mr. D talking the other day about how the quest wasn't expected to be successful."

"What?" Solaris frowned, "Why?"

Faith shrugged, "I don't know, I wish I did."

Solaris sighed and rubbed at her forehead. She went still as part of her dream came back to her. "They were supposed to find something," she said blankly and tried to focus on the vague memory. "But it wasn't there… It was never there to begin with, and they we sent on a wild goose chase. They're probably not going to come back either." She looked up to see both of them looking at her in shock.

The boy got over it quicker, "You're that Prophecy-Girl," he said shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes at the name, but didn't say anything. "Andy's coming back," she said catching their attention again. "I know it; I saw that much already… She's coming back here, and she is really pissed off, but I think there might be something psychologically wrong with her."

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Faith asked.

Solaris shook her head and turned to leave. "No," she said as she walked away. "No, it really won't."

*~S~*

"They're all going to die," Solaris said as she walked into the Big House for her weekly chat with Dionysus.

The god looked up at her from behind his magazine. She was standing next to the chair that she normally sat in, and had her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't happy, and she wanted to know why three teenagers, or a preteen in Andy's case, had been sent on a suicide mission.

"They're going to die, and _you sent them_." She looked away to glare at Chiron who had been about to leave the room.

"Only two of them were ever in danger of dying," the centaur said.

"Because _that_ makes it so much _better_?" Solaris glared at him. "Two are going to die, or did already, but do you really think that the third is just going to be okay afterwards? She isn't going to just survive it and move on! She's going to come back here with a fuck load of questions, and when no one ever gives her answers, _real answers_, she's going to _die_." She shook her head and walked back out of the Big House. Jane was probably dead, and she didn't want to talk to the people who had sent her sister off to her death.

Why were they sent in the first place? What was the point?

There just wasn't any good answer that Solaris could think of. Nothing made anything about this situation okay. She doubted that she would ever know why this had happened, and she really kind of didn't want to.

*~S~*

Solaris was down at the beach crying when two people sat down on either side of her. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, and she let herself cry for another few minutes before looking up to see who was there. She was shocked when she saw that Lee and Luke were there with her. Normally they had to be separated because one of them would pick a fight with the other.

"What happened?" Lee asked her wiping the tears off of her face.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know why they died, and I don't know why Andy is going to die, but they _did_, and _she's going to_. There is _nothing_ that _anyone_ can do to stop it. I hate it, _I hate this_, and I wish I could help Andy!"

"Jane and Stiles are dead?" Luke asked as he and Lee had pulled her into a hug again.

"If they aren't by now, they're going to be," she whispered and started to cry again.

*~S~*

The next day Solaris had tracked down Nyssa and told her everything about the prophecy, and everything about what she knew about the quest. She also told Nyssa that Andy was on her way back to camp, but that something was going to happen later once she was here.

"How do we help her?" Nyssa asked.

Solaris shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know." She walked away from the younger girl not wanting to tell her that there just _wasn't_ a way to help Andy. There was no good way of telling someone that their best friend is going to die because they just can't let go of the past.

Solaris didn't blame Andy in the slightest for any of that though. The quest should have never happened in the first place, but there was nothing now that could stop things from happening the way they were going to happen.

*~S~*

About an hour before dinner Nyssa burst into cabin seven and grabbed Solaris and dragged her out. She had a firm grip around her wrist and Solaris was still trying to get her feet under her as she was being dragged along.

"Um, Nyssa, what is going on?" Solaris asked a she tried to run while tripping every few steps.

"Andy's back," the other girl said, but she did pause for a second so that Solaris could run _with_ her rather than dragging her along.

They ran up to the Big House, and when they were there they burst through the front door to see Andy glaring at Chiron and Dionysus as she was telling them exactly what went on during the quest.

When Andy looked over to see Solaris and Nyssa standing there her eyes widened. She shot forward suddenly and hugged both of them. Solaris wrapped her free arm around Andy in return, and she looked at the other two over her head.

Both looked mildly worried, and she wondered if it was because of what she had told them the other day. She took a deep breath and looked away from them. She was sticking by not wanting to know. Not yet at least, because knowing wasn't going to change anything, despite her feelings on the matter.

*~S~*

Over the next two weeks Nyssa and Solaris did their best to help Andy.

No one handled the funeral for Jane and Stiles well, but that was probably more to do with the fact that they didn't have their bodies. They felt like they couldn't properly say goodbye to them without giving them a proper funeral. A lot of people were angry that they had died, and Andy was angry more than the rest of them about the fact that they had died.

The good thing was that no one blamed Andy for their deaths.

No one, except for Andy herself.

The details of the quest were still unknown, and a lot of people were torn between finding out what it was, and why they died, and just leaving it alone. Among the ones trying to get details were Luke and Lee. Solaris was surprised that Lee was trying to find answers, but he would just glare and say that he cared about Andy and Jane just as much as she had. Solaris had apologized after that. She hadn't honestly meant to offend him, and she felt bad for making him upset. She also told Luke on no uncertain terms to not bug her about the quest, she didn't have any answers, and she didn't _want_ any either.

The summer session was ending soon, and Solaris was worrying about whether she was going to stay or not. She wasn't sure if she wanted to even go back to her mother or not. Lee had traded a couple of letter with their mother, but he hadn't said if he was going back after camp was over. Her mother never tried to contact her, and Solaris knew that anything she sent would either be returned, or tossed into the fire, so she didn't even bother trying.

"Stay year round," Luke said when she brought up her indecision to him. They had been just wandering around in their free time, but had stopped behind the stables and had sat down to talk in private.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Of course _you_ want me to stay."

He smiled at her, "Yes," he admitted, "I want you to stay, but you have relaxed so much here. You were so tense when you first came here, and I don't want you to have to worry about your parents, or anything else. Just ask your brother if I'm right." He smirked at her when she looked at him in disbelief.

"Fine," she said, and dropped that particular subject. "So," she began a minute later, "Are we ever going to say exactly how we feel about each other, or are we just going to continue on in blind confusion?"

He froze next to her before laughing. "I don't share what I consider mine," he said slyly looking over at her.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "I am _not_ an object to possess Luke," she said warningly. "But uh," smirked at him, "I guess it's a good thing that I don't share either."

They shared a smile before Luke leaned in to kiss her. She reached up to tangle her hands in his hair, and when he leaned forward too much they fell over laughing. She was comfortable enough to not push him off, but she made it clear that this was as far as she was going to go just then.

They stayed like that until Chris and Ethan found them. Luke was too busy laughing at their stunned looks to say anything, and Solaris was pretty sure that her face was extremely red. She pushed Luke over as he tried to get up, and then ran off to tell her brother that she and Luke had stopped dancing around each other. She wasn't going to let anyone tell him before she could.

Once she had found Lee she told him everything, and then told him to ignore any rumors about her and Luke because they probably weren't true.

Lee started laughing at that making Solaris frown. "You're supposed to be nice about this," she muttered pouting at the wall.

"No I'm not," he said grinning at her.

She huffed and changed the subject. "Have you decided?" she asked.

Lee smiled, "I'm going to be staying here… Are you?"

Solaris couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Yeah," she said, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good," Lee smiled at her, and they spent the next few hours until dinner planning a prank on Drew. He had gotten the both of them the day previously, and she wasn't going to stand for Drew pulling ahead in the prank war that she, Lee, Drew, Connor, Travis, and Luke had started.

**End Notes** Aww, so cute! And Solaris and Lee actually got along for most of the chapter. I'm so proud of them. :)

Anyway, thoughts? Questions? I would love to hear from you guys. :)


	7. Now that this dark day is done

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> Oh hey look its Tuesday again. *insert the Tuesday thing from Supernatural*

Enjoy?

**Chapter Seven**  
><em>Now that this dark day is done.<em>

The summer session ended, and Solaris got her first camp bead. It was a picture of a boar's head in remembrance of the only person who had made it back alive from the quest. She hated the thing on sight, and she was pretty sure that so did about thirty percent of the campers. The others just didn't know enough to hate it.

Luke and Lee both tried to calm her down, but even Lee was too mad about it to be able to help her not kill someone.

"Even I'm not that fucking disrespectful," Solaris raged as she paced around cabin seven which now only held Lee, Drew, three other kids that Solaris hadn't learned the names of yet, and herself. (Okay, she had heard their names, but they just hadn't _stuck_. She thought that the new guy in charge was named Charlie, but she still couldn't remember his name.)

"Yeah, I know," Lee muttered and just looked at Solaris and Luke blankly when they glared at him. "It's true," he said, "And you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have said it in the first place."

"That doesn't mean agree so quick like," Solaris muttered as she sat on her bed next to Luke.

"I'm with her dude," Luke muttered as he laid down on her bed ignoring her glare.

"Get off my bed asshole," she said while Lee just sort of huffed and looked away from the two of them.

"Can you two _not_, while I'm around?" he asked vaguely annoyed.

"Then come push him off of my bed," Solaris shot back as she wondered if Lee would let her get away with lying down next to him.

"Or I can kick him out again," Lee said, but he didn't get up.

"Rude," Luke muttered and moved over so that Solaris had room to lie on the bed next to him.

She shrugged and flopped down on the bed. "I'm tired," she muttered, "Being angry is exhausting."

"You're insane," Lee said, "Both of you actually. Completely fucking _mad_."

"Maybe so," Solaris said not bother to try and fight the statement, "But we probably have more fun."

When Luke started to snicker and Lee made a horrified noise Solaris wanted to hit the both of them. "Really guys? Are you really that fucking immature?" she asked in disbelief as she pushed Luke off of her bed.

"Yes," Luke said with a grin as he got up off of the floor.

"Fucking hell," she muttered. "I'm surrounded by children."

"Okay," Lee said, "And I've had my fill for the day." He motioned for Luke to get the hell out of their cabin.

"Is it nap time now?" Solaris asked her brother once the door shut behind Luke.

"No idea," Lee said as he fell into his own bed next to Solaris', "But it sounds like a fantastic idea, so who cares."

She grinned at her brother. "Cool," she said before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

No one bothered them as they slept, and when they woke up just minutes before it was time for dinner Solaris was feeling like crap for sleeping for so long. "I've got to learn how to take shorter naps," she muttered to herself.

"Is that even possible?" Lee asked, and he looked as bad as Solaris felt.

"No idea, but what the hell, I'm going to try anyway." She stumbled as she walked up the hill to the dining pavilion, and she probably would have fallen over, but Drew reached out just in time to save her from falling on her face.

"Are either of you alright?" he asked not letting go of Solaris' arm.

"Eh? We're fine," Lee said as he sat down next to one of the other girls who were staying at camp year-round as well.

"If you say so," Drew said as he finally let go of Solaris when they sat down.

Honestly Solaris was happy that he and Lee were at least acting civil towards each other when she was around. She might have been angry with her brother, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to let everyone to give him hell on her behalf. She could do that on her own just fine.

*~S~*

Over the course of what remained of August and all of September Solaris avoided being around Dionysus or Chiron as much as was possible. Annabeth asked her why she was so mad at the centaur, but she wasn't sure how to answer the question without telling the girl that she blamed him for her sister's death. She knew on some level that she didn't have the whole story about the quest, but she still wanted to scream and rage over it. Her sister was dead, and with the way Andy was acting, Solaris was just waiting for the expected cabin fire to happen.

Luke tried to keep her mind off of things, but she could only make out with him for so long before she started thinking about it again. He was just as angry as she was over the lives that were lost, but he hadn't known the ones who died personally, and he didn't really know Andy either. He was angry, but sometimes it felt like he was angry because Solaris was. She never brought it up with him, but she thought that he also just wanted another reason to be angry at the gods.

She and Lee were getting along a little better now, but she was still bitter over not being able to talk to him about her gift. If she was going to be honest, she thought that she would never get over it. It just hurt too much for her to push it away.

Somewhere along the way she began to Call Annabeth, Beth, or some variation of it. She didn't know why she was so comfortable around the girl, but when she didn't try to kill Solaris for it, she figured that she was safe. Luke was usually too busy laughing when she called Annabeth anything other than her full name to be of much use in answering the question on why the girl let her.

Ethan and Chris were following her around about half the time and Solaris was beginning to wonder if they had imprinted on her like baby ducks did on their mothers. (Actually that made Luke laugh at her too, and she was wondering if she just needed to start carrying around a spray bottle to punish him for laughing at her.)

She and Nyssa spent as much time with Andy as the younger girl would let them. Her siblings were surprisingly fine with them around a lot, but one of her older brothers told them that she was in a better mood for at least a few hours after they had left her alone. They were still struggling on how to help their friend, but so were her siblings, so Solaris didn't feel so bad about that. None of them could get her to talk about the quest, or why she was so angry, and Solaris was beginning to wonder if she should just start demanding answers about the quest from either Mr. D or Chiron. They had sent them out on the quest, and Solaris thought that even the gods should be held accountable with how they treated their _children_.

She was about to get ready for bed one night when she and her siblings heard a few screams, and then there was the unmistakable smell of a house burning. Everyone in the cabin traded looks before they ran outside. Some of them were in their pajamas while others were still in their normal clothes, or a mix of both depending on who it was.

Once outside, Nyssa and Luke ran up to Solaris as she stared up at the burning Ares cabin. Most of the kids who had been in there were outside while she saw one of the older boys running back inside to get the others still inside. Most of the kids outside were the older kids with one or two of the younger ones being held back by the others. Together they watched as the head counselor for the Ares cabin pulled out three more kids, but he was having trouble holding back two of them as they tried to run back into the burning cabin. Andy wasn't among any of them though.

Solaris turned to Luke and Nyssa, "Help him!" she pointed towards to where he was struggling to hold back to two kids, and she ran straight to the burning building.

"Solaris, wait!" Lee called out to her, but she had already reached to door, and the flames drowned out the sound of his voice.

Darting inside she didn't hear her brother, or Luke, or any of the friends that she had made over the last few months at camp calling out to her. She felt like she had finally lost any sense of self-preservation. Maybe she'd lost her sanity? No, she doubted that that had happened yet, Dionysus had told her that she would start to blur the past, present, and future, and that hadn't started to happen. What she needed to do now was to find Andy, and get the both of them the hell out of the burning cabin.

Coughing she brought up an arm so that she could breathe through the fabric of her shirt. Looking around she tried to find where Andy might be. The cabins were pretty decent sized, but they weren't overly large. Which meant that there wasn't much to have to search through, but it also meant that the fire would burn it down faster, and if she didn't move fast, she was going to have a hard time finding a safe way out. She saw that the roof looking ready to cave in, and knew that she was running on even more limited time to find her friend.

She didn't bother to call out Andy's name because she knew that with the flames roaring as loud as they were, it was a slim chance that Andy would hear her.

Solaris focused on her feelings toward Andy and felt something in her gut tugging her towards where she hoped Andy was. She began to run as part of the roof started to fall down around her. Dodging flaming debris she ran to where her gut was telling her to go.

"Andy!" she shouted when she finally caught sight of her friend. The girl was huddled up against a wall, but she was looking at the fire as if it was hypnotizing her. Solaris crouched down in front of her. "Andy!" she shouted again shaking her friend. "Andy, we have got to get out of here!"

Andy didn't move, and she just looked on straight ahead as if Solaris wasn't even there.

Sighing she maneuvered Andy so that she was standing leaning against the wall. She lifted her up so that she was carrying Andy on her shoulders. "Come on," she growled, "We are _not_ dying by being burned to death."

Solaris tried to find a clear path to the door, but there was fire everywhere now. She hadn't even realized that she was muttering prayers to any deity that was willing to listen until she choked on a sob. Looking at the safest path to the door she jumped through the flames, and ran like hellhounds were chasing her. She was telling the truth moments earlier when she told Andy that she had no intentions of burning to death in there.

The smoke was beginning to blind her, and when she ran into a wall she was lucky that the door was only a foot away. She stumbled out of the cabin just as the rest of the ceiling collapsed. She fell to her knees, and someone took hold of Andy as someone else caught her as she started to fall over the rest of the way.

She realized that she was struggling to breathe as she tried to look up and see who was holding onto her.

Solaris gave up and closed her eyes.

*~S~*

Solaris woke up with an oxygen mask over her face. She gasped and sat up. All she could remember was fire, and she was sure that Andy was still trapped inside. She had known for days that something was off about her. Something more than the weird mood swings that she'd had ever since she'd returned form that failed quest.

Voices and hands were telling her to calm down and were restraining her. She finally stopped fighting when it became too hard to breathe. She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time breathing; she hadn't been in the cabin looking for Andy that long... Had she?

Oh, that's right, she had gotten Andy out, but she had been stuck in some kind of trance. Like she had just retreated into her mind, and was giving up on life.

There was still a voice saying something to her, but she couldn't be bothered to focus on it. Her friend had given up, and that part of the prophecy made sense. She'd found Andy, but she was still going to die.

Solaris closed her eyes, and let the darkness of unconsciousness take over. She didn't want to be awake when Andy died, and she knew that it was going to happen soon.

*~S~*

Solaris woke again well into the afternoon of the next day. She assumed that someone had decided that she didn't need the oxygen mask anymore because it wasn't there.

Looking over to the side she saw both Luke and Lee sitting in the chairs that where in the room. Both were slumped over and fast asleep, but Solaris knew that she should wake them to let them know that she was alright.

"Hey," she said and winced at how rough her voice was.

Lee jerked awake first and shook Luke awake. They both crowded over her making her flinch back. She'd never liked people hovering over her, and almost dying in a burning building wasn't going to change that.

"Do you mind?" she croaked glaring at the both of them. She knew that they knew how she felt about what they were doing.

Lee rolled his eyes as Luke turned to get her some water. "Geez, almost dying sure hasn't changed you much."

"Bite me," she said before grabbing onto the cup of water that Luke was holding out to her. She drank it slowly knowing that if she didn't she was likely to get sick.

Luke punched Lee in the shoulder and looked down at Solaris sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and she gritted her teeth and tried to not yell at him.

"I know," she said looking away from the both of them and looking pointedly at the wall.

"Okay," they both sighed, and she hoped that they wouldn't bring the subject up again. She knew them though, and they were definitely going to bring it up again, no matter about her feelings. She hated knowing that. It didn't even have to do with her gift of prophecy, it was just knowing them well enough to be able to predict their behavior.

"How's Nyssa?" she asked looking back over at them.

"Not that great," Lee said bluntly frowning down at her.

"Didn't think so," she muttered and sipped at her water some more."And everyone else?"

"Well, they're going to take a week until cabin five is rebuilt, and I think that everyone there is staying in the Big House, because like fuck is there actually room in cabin eleven to house them." Luke was scowling at the wall as he talked about where the Ares kids were going to be staying, and Solaris almost felt bad about asking.

"Lucas has been pissed about you just running into the cabin like that as well," Lee said after a moment of silence.

Solaris frowned in confusion, "Who's Lucas?" she asked trying to put the name to a face.

Lee gave her his best 'are you fucking kidding me?' look and she just shrugged helplessly at him. Luke just snorted and shook his head.

"Our older brother?" Lee said trying to get her to remember. "He's leading our cabin now?"

"Oh him!" Solaris said looking confused, "I thought his name was Charlie."

Lee just sighed and shook his head. "I can't fucking believe you," he muttered and sat back down in the chair across the room.

Luke finally burst out laughing and Solaris pouted up at him. "You forgot your own brother's name?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't talk to him much. I mean there are about fifteen of us!"

"Not right now there isn't," Both Lee and Luke said at the same time.

She glared at them, "I've been a tad preoccupied lately… So freaking sue me!"

Luke winced at the reminder and sat down on the edge of the bed she was lying in. "Sorry," he said, "I guess I kind of forgot."

She shrugged uncomfortably, and when she looked away again Luke forced her to face him again.

"It's okay," he said not letting her hide by turning away. "I get it, I do, and I want to help you."

Solaris shook her head. "I'm fine," she muttered lying through her teeth, "I don't need help."

Lee snorted, "If you believe that then you need to get your head checked. Our friend just died, and even though you tried everything you could to save her, I know you Solaris; you'll blame yourself for not being able to help her. It wasn't your fault, _you tried_, and that's all anyone can do really, try."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Please, not now." _'Not ever,'_ she thought desperately. She just didn't want to talk about this, and she knew that Nyssa was going to be the same way. For a second she felt bad for the people who were going to try and help them, because she knew that they were going to be impossible.

"Okay," Luke said as he stroked her hair as she fell back asleep. "Okay."

**End Notes** And here we are with more death… You didn't think that this was going to be a happy fic did you? (I'm not sure I even know _how_ to write anything happy.)

Anyway, if you are feeling so inclined, please tell me what you think.


	8. It's too late to turn back time

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> I have nothing witty to say today.

**Chapter Eight**  
><em>Turned out to be by far my longest year, it's too late to turn back time.<em>

Solaris was released from being stuck in the sickroom just in time for Andy's funeral. No one was really pleased to have to actually use a shroud on an actual body. Hell Solaris hoped that she would never see it happen again, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen. They lived dangerous lives, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. They would most likely live short unpleasant lives before being eaten by a hungry monster. They couldn't stop it.

Most were confused as to why Andy had done what she had done, but Solaris, Nyssa, Lee, Luke, and all of Andy's siblings knew that she hadn't really made it back from the quest. She was there physically, but she had lost something of herself along the way back.

Anyone who made any sort of comment about how Andy was crazy for doing what she did usually ended up in a compromising position, or they ended up in the infirmary. It really just depended on who had heard them. Solaris, Nyssa, and all of Ares' kids were in trouble a lot in the month after Andy's death.

Lee and Luke tried to comfort her about Andy, but she eventually realized that the only thing that would help her get over Andy's death was to finally get some answers. She wasn't too keen on that idea, but she would do it for Andy. She needed to know what exactly was worth _three_ pointless deaths. She never told anyone what she was planning on doing because she had no illusions about being able to share the answers that she would get.

As it was she was now seeing herself with Luke as they destroyed the world together, and she didn't want to do that. If a friend's death could end up tipping her decision to support the opposite side in the war that hadn't even started yet, then she needed to find out the truth about a few things. She couldn't end up on that side. She might resent her father for leaving her with her mother, but she didn't want to see him suffer at the hands of _them_.

Sighing she woke up early one day and snuck out of the cabin before anyone else was awake. If she was going to get her answers she had to go when no one would miss her or try to stop her. She ran up to the Big House and let herself in, and she was again happy that the Ares kids had their cabin rebuilt and weren't there to overhear her conversation she was about to have.

"So you finally came here," a voice said behind her as she was working up the courage to turn around away from the door.

Finally turning she saw Dionysus sitting at the card table in the room. "Yeah," she said as she swallowed her fear and anger. She wasn't going to walk away now that she was there.

"Finally decided that you wanted answers?"

"Yes," she said with nod and walked closer to the table. If she imagined hard enough this was just another one of her meeting with him.

"Then sit," he said as he put away the wine magazine that he was usually reading while she rambled on at him.

She sat down tentatively, and looked at him politely. If he was going to just offer her the answers, then she was going to be as polite as was humanly possible. She knew that he knew that she was pissed, and one wrong phrase would be enough to make her leave, but she was going to try and keep an open mind until he was done. She believed that there was still a chance that she could maybe stop Luke from going dark-side, but she was going to need some kind of incentive. Especially if she wanted to avoid _joining him_.

"The quest was to find something that used to be very important." Dionysus watched her waiting for her to give away any hint as to what she was feeling or thinking, and she kept her face open, but as calm as possible. "It was a weapon that had been lost for a few centuries now, but somehow we received word on a possible location. Only a certain group of people could have gone to retrieve it, and so we put together the team of heroes.

"Except, as you know, it didn't end up quite turning out like that. We knew that the place that they were going to was dangerous, and we told your older sister, and left it up to her to tell her traveling companions. I've always told you brats when not to go on quests, and I did this time, but they always go." He seemed to mutter the last bit to himself, but Solaris knew that he'd meant for her to hear.

"What did Chiron mean when he said that only two were ever in danger of dying on the quest?" she asked a moment later when Dionysus was glaring at the wall. She knew that it was dangerous to push him, but she needed to know about her sister, and what drove Andy to do what she did.

Dionysus sighed, but he didn't seem overly annoyed. "There is something that was guarding the place where the weapon was supposed to be, and usually it only takes a male and a female as a sort of payment after you leave. It is possible to fight it and get away, but obviously they weren't good enough to get away."

Solaris sighed and shook her head. "Jane never told them," she muttered loud enough for him to hear her. "She never told them what was going on, and whatever they were looking for was never even there to begin with. Whoever gave you the information either lied, or had the wrong information themselves... This should have never happened." She closed her eyes and let her head drop into her hands. She took a few deep breaths before looking back up again. "Okay," she said swallowing her anger, because they could have survived, and no one knew that the information was false. They were gods, but they weren't omniscient.

At least, she tried to believe that that was the truth.

"You will be the only one who will ever be able to get away with this. Do you understand?" Dionysus asked her after she had taken another deep breath to steady herself.

Frowning she nodded. "Yes," she finally admitted, "I understand."

It pissed her off, but she understood. She would eventually need answers, just like the others, but while they dreamt of things important to _them_, she saw almost everyone else except for herself. It made things difficult, and mildly confusing, when she was just trying to figure out what actually was meant for her. She hated seeing glimpses of the future, and she hated knowing more than everyone else, and all of the stress that came with it. Some would call it a gift, and envy that she got extra privileges because of it, but the truth was that, it just put more responsibility and stress on her. She didn't want to be more special than the rest of them, she wanted to be _like_ the rest, and to not have to worry about her boyfriend trying to ruin the world.

"Good," he muttered, "Being gifted with prophecy means that you will have knowledge that you shouldn't have, and with knowledge comes power."

"And power comes with responsibility," she muttered, not bothering to mention that she knew that already, and didn't even bother to point out how hypocritical that was. Besides she knew that the gods could care less about unfair.

"Yes," he said, and then muttered, "I'm starting to sound like Owl-head."

Solaris bit her lip, and did her best to curb her laughter, because she knew that she wasn't supposed to have heard _that_. She waited a few seconds, and when he finally dismissed her she nodded politely at him, "Thank you," she said, and left before he could call her back.

*~S~*

Solaris had gotten out of the Big House with just enough time to get back to her cabin before Lucas got up to wake the rest of them. She was sitting on her bed when he finally open his eyes to see her sitting there staring at the wall.

She was still thinking over what Dionysus had told her, but she was also thinking over what she had seen in her dreams that night. She was still seeing Luke go on a crazy ass revenge kick that made absolutely no sense, but she was also seeing other things. Two teenagers with black hair were fighting him, but not necessarily at the same time. One was the girl Thalia that she remembered was the tree, she shuddered at the memory of that dream. The other was a boy that she didn't really recognize, but she could feel the power radiating off him like it did with Thalia.

Something was going to happen soon, at least she _thought_ it was going to be soon, that would make Luke hate the gods more than ever. She was really going to hate whatever it was, and was not looking forward to all of the bullshit that was going to come with it.

"You're up early," Lucas said narrowing his eyes at her.

She shrugged, "I needed to think over some things," she said blankly.

"Dare I ask?"

She sighed and gave him a sad smile, "It doesn't matter anymore," she said as she got up to go clean up in the bathroom. Lucas wasn't going to be still here after the next summer, he had made that clear when he took over for Jane, and he was training Drew to take his place. He probably would have picked Solaris and Lee, but Drew had been there longer, and the other two had left a week ago claiming the need to get things in order for them to be ready for the spring semester of college. It was a little lonely with only the four of them left there, but she was going to soak it up as much as she could, because she knew that they were probably going to be getting an influx of kids soon. From what everyone had told her, cabin seven never stayed near empty for long.

She went to breakfast in silence, and just gave monosyllabic answers whenever she was asked a question. She didn't want to talk to anyone after what she had just heard that morning. She wanted to stay angry, but she couldn't fathom why. At the end of breakfast she figured that it was because she wanted to still be angry on Andy's behalf. Shrugging and going with it she went through the motions of the day until she could sneak off to the beach.

Before she was able to though, Nyssa cornered her, asking her why she was so quiet and almost accepting of what was going on.

She shrugged at the other girl. "I don't know," she muttered, "I guess I'm just tired of being angry. I haven't really accepted things, but I just don't have the energy to be angry about it anymore. Five stages of grief, you know."

While Nyssa was frowning over it Solaris crept away, and avoided talking to anyone else as much as possible. Her brother had asked her if she was alright as well, but she would just talk him in circles until she left him alone. Drew didn't even try to approach her, and she spent a good portion of her day hanging out with Annabeth. She genuinely liked the younger girl, and she wanted Annabeth to like her back. Solaris had finally figured out that she was in love with Luke, and she wanted Annabeth to accept that, and her, but if she didn't she figured that she could live with that. (Although she knew that any relationship between them wouldn't survive.)

It was kind of irrational for her to want Annabeth to like her, especially when Annabeth already tolerated her more than any other girl at camp that wasn't one of her sisters. (Okay Solaris would admit it, Annabeth's pride and arrogance got on her nerves at times, but either she or Luke would say 'ego check' and Annabeth would pause to gather herself before continuing.) She still just wanted someone to accept her. Especially someone who was important to Luke like Annabeth was. Everyone in cabin eleven already had accepted her, and she swore that the Stoll brothers wanted her as an older sister, but Annabeth was Luke's little sister/child. He loved her and took care of her, and she was sure that if Annabeth said that she didn't like Solaris that Luke probably start to push her away.

(Solaris was actually waiting for her to tell her back off of Luke, but until then she was going to be as happy as she could. She was always waiting for something to go wrong, because she had never been this content before, and it was unnerving. Something _always_ went wrong.)

Eventually Annabeth told her to go away, and Solaris figured that she could sneak off to the beach now. It was late enough, and if she made it back before diner, then maybe no one would question her. She doubted that they wouldn't notice her absence before then, but she lived in hope.

*~S~*

Solaris sighed as she was finally able sit down in peace at the beach again, but that was mainly because hardly anyone bothered to go there. Only Luke and Lee knew to go there if they couldn't find her anywhere else.

"Hey," she heard Luke call to her from a few feet away, "I've been looking for you."

She whimpered quietly so that he wouldn't hear, but she did turn to give him a weak smile, "Sorry, I had to deal with a lot of bullshit today… Or, at least it felt that way."

He gave her a sympathetic look, "I know the feeling…" He trailed off with an annoyed look on his face.

Solaris shuddered mentally; he looked almost exactly like he did in her vision. The only difference was, he didn't have that scar running down the side of his face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know how he was going to get the scar.

"Solaris?" his voice cut through her panic that was threatening to take over.

"What? I'm sorry… I just…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. What exactly _could_ she tell him? 'Hey, I had a vision where you tried to kill me and everyone else?' _No_. Definitely _not_. "I just keep having really strange dreams…" she said quietly. There really wasn't anything else she _could_ say.

"Dreams?" he prompted.

She flinched, but she really should have expected him to ask. "Visions actually…"

Luke's expression softened and took her hand in his, "Bad?"

Solaris closed her eyes, and hoped that the stinging sensation would stop. She wasn't about to cry… she wasn't even upset… really. In the end she only nodded to his question.

He pulled her into a hug. She just let her body go lax against his, and fought against crying, screaming, and pushing him away. "Do you want to talk about them?" he asked softly.

She nodded, but kept silent.

"Then tell me," he pressed.

"I _can't_ tell you," Solaris said finally her voice breaking.

"That's such bullshit!" Luke snarled pushing her away as he stood up. "You talk to Nyssa, and fuck; you even talk to _Mr. D_! Of all people, but you won't tell me?"

She glared at him, "Nyssa's a _friend_, but I can't talk to her about it either! Mr. D, on the other hand, I don't have a choice. I don't want to, and in my opinion, I don't _need_ to… However I think my father keeps pestering him on the things I 'see'. Hell, I don't _want_ this so-called _gift_…" Solaris took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, "I _want_ to tell you… I really, really do, but I've been forbidden to talk to anyone who _isn't_ immortal, about it." Which was a lie, she hadn't really told Dionysus about Luke, she'd hinted, but had mostly refrained from talking about Luke.

He shook his head, "Whatever…" he turned and started walking away.

"No," she said, her emotions finally getting the best of her, and she broke down crying, "Please, I… Don't leave, don't walk away."

She was left alone on the beach. Sinking to the ground she let out all of her frustration and pain. She didn't know how long she sat there and cried, it could have been a minute or an hour. Wiping her eyes furiously Solaris slowly pulled herself together.

"He couldn't take it anymore?" a voice next to her asked.

She tensed and slowly looked in the direction the voice came from. Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply, "Lord Hermes?"

"Mhmm…" he gazed at her for a few minutes before nodding and sitting down next to her. "Did you know," he started nonchalantly not looking at her, "That your father can be quite irritating at times?"

Solaris made a strangled noise in her throat, like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "I-I don't-"

"No, no," he held up a hand, "Don't worry about responding to that. That isn't what I came here to talk to you about…"

The two sat in silence for a minute, Hermes staring out at the ocean, and Solaris fidgeting next to him.

"You've seen his future?" he asked suddenly.

Solaris blinked in surprise, "Who are…" She stopped talking when he leveled her with a cold glare.

"You know full well who I am referring to."

Swallowing reflexively she nodded still keeping quiet.

He nodded in satisfaction, and he stopped glaring at her. They sat for a while in silence again.

"We're losing him," she whispered.

It was his turn to look surprised, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

She smiled sadly and shrugged helplessly, "As aggravating as it is at times… I'm not turning my back on…" she stopped talking and took a deep breath, "I can't… I _won't_ leave when he decides to turn…"

"Why?" Hermes asked.

Solaris rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind!" she scoffed, "I know that you're all the better option, and that _they're_ all batshit crazy, and honestly… I don't want to _that_ to be the kind of thing that I'm remembered for."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he muttered, "You can actually see when you're being guided…"

She winced, "Don't even begin to think that, that doesn't temper the resentment."

He snorted derisively, "You don't resent your father." He shook his head when he saw she was about to deny his claim, "You resent your mother, your brother even, but _Apollo_? Not so much… You may resent how he favors you, and Lee, but you don't resent _him_."

Solaris sighed in annoyance, "Could you please not tell me how I feel?" she asked as politely as possible. "Even if you _are_ right?"

Hermes finally cracked a smile, "Hate it when people point out obvious things you would rather lie to yourself about?"

"More than you realize," she muttered darkly.

They sat and watched the waves for a while. "What can I do to help?" she asks suddenly, not looking at him.

"You could distract him…" Hermes said after a while.

"_I can't_ distract him, not for long at least. _Nothing_ will distract him for very long…" Solaris muttered bitterly, "Not when he wants something as badly as this."

He sighed tiredly, "I know."

Solaris closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them she was alone on the beach. Sighing in exhaustion she got up and headed to the cabin she shared with her siblings. She needed sleep more than she needed food, and the world could save their problems until the morning came.

**End Notes** It is really hard to think when there is banging on the roof right above you… damn the roof for needing to be replaced. *scowls* I have a headache, and nothing I do will help because sound _travels_. (October 2014)

(I'm actually worried about how annoying the foundation getting fixed is going to be… I knew what to expect for the roof, but the foundation will be a new experience… Then again, we may not even be here still when that happens.)

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and feel free to tell me what you liked/didn't like and why, I would love to hear from you. :)


	9. I'm trapped inside the pain

**Title** The Music of the Soul  
><strong>Rating<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings<strong> Language, graphic violence (in later chapters), substance abuse, underage sex, underage drinking, implied underage smoking, child neglect, canon character death, non-con\dub-con (has nothing to do with sex)… I think that's it, but we'll see.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> If you recognize something, there is a good chance that I don't own it.  
><strong>Notes<strong> Sorry about last week, and this update almost didn't happen due to the fact that my computer is having fits with the internet again.

**Chapter Nine**  
><em>I'm trapped inside the pain. Can we ever start again?<em>

Halloween. Solaris wasn't really fond of Halloween, but enough of the people at camp loved it, so they were stuck celebrating it. It almost passed by without incident, but the Stoll brothers decided to try and start a 'scary' prank war with her and Lee. They eventually learned that Solaris couldn't stand creepy things, and she only got pissed off when they targeted her. Unfortunately for Solaris, she took her revenge a little too far. Unable to shove the blame off on anyone else, she was given kitchen duty for the next month, and while she wasn't happy with that, she knew that she was in the wrong for what she did.

In comparison Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years came and went without incident.

Solaris eventually came to terms with what she'd been told, and she helped Nyssa and a few of the younger kids from cabin five get over Andy's death. She never told anyone what she had found out, and even though she hadn't been outright told to keep her mouth shut, she did it anyway. No one needed to know what she knew, not when it wasn't going to make anything better for them.

Annabeth was surprisingly the one who told Luke to apologize to Solaris for the way he had treated her on the beach that night, and even though she hadn't been acting any different she just raised an eyebrow at the girl. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and told Solaris that she wasn't an idiot. She had seen Solaris walking back to her cabin alone that night, and when she hadn't shown up to dinner and Luke was still looking annoyed, she'd known that the two had fought. It had then only taken the girl a couple of days and some pointed questions to put together roughly what had happened. Solaris had just rolled her eyes and said thank you, but to try not to interfere in her personal relationships again. She was grateful and all, but she wanted to fix things between her and Luke without help from a girl almost half her age.

Weirdly enough Annabeth hadn't been offended by that. She had just smirked at her and agreed to not get involved again unless the both of them were being particularly thick. Solaris hadn't known if she should have been offended by that statement, but had let it go. She was working out things with Luke, and they both had agreed to just move past it and never mention it again. She agreed to tell him what she could, and he agreed to back off if she said that she couldn't tell him.

(Now whether she couldn't tell him by choice, or she genuinely couldn't tell him, she decided that he didn't need to worry about that. She loved loopholes more than was probably good for her.)

After Annabeth had gotten them to stop being idiots they grew closer. She joked around with the kids in cabin eleven, and when one new girl couldn't stop crying one night after she had shown up in the first week of January Solaris had come over to their table at dinner and had done everything to make the kid laugh. She couldn't handle crying children, but something about the girl reminded her about her half sister Alice. She had hated leaving the kid with their mother, but she couldn't go back there either. Chiron and Dionysus ignored her sitting there until she'd finally gotten the girl to calm down, but once she was laughing Solaris had to move back to her table.

The girl was claimed by Apollo two days later, and Solaris found out that her name was Kayla. She was especially protective of her, and even more so when she found out that Kayla was only seven.

She and Lee ended up in another argument, and they didn't speak to each other through out all of February unless they had to. During that time Drew was sent on some quest that wasn't supposed to be as screwed up as the last one. He was going alone, and when Solaris had hugged him before he left she didn't get any sort of bad feeling about him leaving. She was happy for him because he'd wanted to go on a quest ever since his first summer there, and he'd finally gotten to go on one.

He never told her what it was for, and she never asked. She didn't even ask Dionysus what his quest was. She didn't want to know. If something had been weird like the last time she might have been curious, but Drew was too excited for Solaris to be nervous about it.

So she had just wished him luck, and watched as he left the camp.

She wasn't worried.

She _wasn't_ worried.

_She wasn't worried._

Okay, she _was_ worried, but he had assured her that he could do it. She believed him, he wasn't a good swordsman like Luke was, but he was pretty damn deadly in his own right. She knew that he could take care of himself, but she figured that as his sister, she was _always_ going to worry about him.

*~S~*

When Drew got back in the first week of March Lee and Solaris were talking to each other again. Neither could really remember what they had been arguing about to begin with, and Drew was too busy laughing at the two of them to even mention what he had done on his quest. He eventually told them that he didn't want to talk about it, and they respected that decision. Lucas kept giving Drew odd looks, but when Solaris asked him if there was anything to be worried about he just shook his head.

"I don't think so, but just be there for him. You're the only one he's ever been close to in the last three years that he's been here." He had just smiled at her when she gaped at him in shock, and he walked away before she could even formulate a reply.

Lucas confused her as well. He didn't speak much, and when he did it was usually something that you needed to hear. He kept watching Drew, but when nothing happened in the first week that he was back Lucas had relaxed. Even then she still caught him staring at Drew.

Drew never acted like something was wrong, and he pulled his usual pranks with the Stoll brothers. Solaris joined in more often than not because watching Lucas watch Drew made her worried about her brother. She was as close, if not closer, with Drew as she was with Lee, and that was saying a lot considering that she'd known him for less than a year.

She pushed herself more than ever to learn how to fight, and soon she was the best archer in the camp. She wasn't sure why she was so tense, and even Luke couldn't help her figure it out. He would just help her train and train. He understood the want to protect people that you cared about.

It was also March when Solaris and Luke first had sex. It hadn't been planned like quite a few first times were. (Or at least that's what Solaris had read, and heard in the bathrooms at school before she had come to camp.) It was actually pretty awkward, and both she and Luke had burst out laughing a few times. Afterwards they just looked at each other and giggled.

Solaris didn't really know if people knew what they had done, but she knew that sex was actually pretty common at the camp. Most of them either died young, or they were just never heard from again. Everyone made the best of their time there, and if they were a little careless, carefree could work as well if someone was feeling nice, then who cared. It wasn't like their parents were around to stop them anyway, and their godly parents had no room to talk anyway.

Drew knew a week later what they'd done and he would just grin at her until she would either blush or laugh and push him over. Lee knew as well, but he pretended like he didn't. She figured that that was going to be the only thing he would ever ignore when it came to her and Luke.

She was happy, and it was weird. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be happy and carefree until it was there again. In fact she was so happy until she remembered the prophecy. It hadn't just been about Andy, it had been about her as well. More specifically, it had been about her forming relationship with Luke.

Her relationship with him had saved her from joining the wrong side by pushing her to go looking for answers when she saw the visions of her and Luke tearing down Olympus together. It had done it again when she was not-worried about Drew when he was on his quest.

In fact it had already come to completion, and she hadn't even realized it until much later.

'_The daughter of War will die/If the answers are lies'_

That had come true. Andy had died because someone had given wrong information about whatever weapon that they had gone on the quest for. It hadn't been there, ever, and because of it a part of Andy had died while still on the quest.

'_Prophecy's child will try/In the end, the Found will die'_

Solaris had tried to save Andy when she had set cabin five on fire. Hell she had almost died herself trying to get Andy out of the building in time. (She hadn't learned until later that some of the things in the cabin let off dangerous chemicals when burned, and that was why she had been so affected.) She had saved Andy from burning to death, but she had still died. Andy had inhaled enough of whatever poisonous crap was in the air, that she had died only a few hours later.

'_The wrong bond will form/To save the child who is torn'_

Solaris thought that it was arrogant to think that this was about herself, but she couldn't think of any other answers. The prophecy had been fulfilled though; she could feel it in her _bones_. So that _had_ to be the answer.

Her very first prophecy had come true. She hated it. There was just so much death, and it was only going to get worse.

*~S~*

March passed relatively quietly after Solaris had her little revelation. She and Luke were weirdly physically affectionate. They snuck around to be alone together a lot, but no one commented on their absences. Solaris knew for a fact that if they did most would be thought of as hypocrites for doing so. She just kept her business to herself, and encouraged her brother and Luke to do the same. Some things might be common knowledge if people paid attention to gossip, but there was also an unspoken rule to leave people alone if that was what they wanted.

Thankfully Luke agreed with her that their private life was _private_.

Solaris looked out for Kayla, and to an extent she looked after Annabeth as well. She kept her distance from Annabeth, because she still wasn't quite sure where she stood with the girl, but she looked out for her because of Luke. She knew that that was a crap reason to use, but she was reluctant to admit the real reason, even to herself.

So she got the nickname 'mom' from some of the younger campers. It kind of freaked her out, and she made everyone stop before it became a thing. She wasn't parent material, and she knew it. She never wanted kids, and she was happy that she had made Luke understand that before they had even started having sex. When he had asked her why she was so adverse to the idea of kids she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Most of us die young, and I've had shit examples of parents. I wouldn't even know how to not fuck it up in some way." She told him, and glared at him until he agreed and dropped the subject.

So yeah, things were going good for everyone. April had started, and some of the campers who had left had come back by now due to monster attacks. Everything was just fine.

Until they found the body.

*~S~*

"I hate quests," Solaris decided after the funeral. She and Luke were hiding behind the stables, and Luke was holding her as she cried for her brother. "People I care about keep dying because of them."

"I know," he whispered soothingly as he tried to get her to calm down. She had practically been crying since they had found Drew a day ago.

"I'm tired of losing them," she said keeping a white knuckled grip on Luke's shirt. She thought that if she let him go that he would disappear. She didn't want to lose him; it felt like she'd just got him.

Luke didn't have anything to say to that. He just rubbed her back and held her, trying to offer what comfort he could while she cried for her friend and her siblings.

*~S~*

Lucas began to train Solaris and Lee to take over for him after he left that summer. They had only been there for the one summer, and the rest of the year, but they were also the only ones who stayed year round. Well, the only ones over the age of ten. Now that Drew was gone it was only them and Kayla, but she was seven, and everyone knew that she wasn't going to be leading a cabin full of kids who were pretty fucking immature at times. (That would just be a disaster waiting to happen.)

Solaris didn't want any more responsibility, but Lee didn't want to do it on his own. So she ended up being dragged to the weekly head counselor meetings with her brother. Luke had been picked to succeed the head counselor of cabin eleven the next year as well so most of the time they sat at the back and just watched everyone argue over the stupidest things. Actually it kind of reminded them of the council meeting that the gods held on the solstice, and it made them cringe at the thought.

They were supposed to behave _better_ than their parents.

Fuck, they were so screwed, because she knew that neither she nor Luke was going to put up with this shit when they took over.

*~S~*

_She was dreaming. She knew that, but it was hard to remember that it was a dream when she was watching the events that she was seeing unfold before her. She didn't want to see any of this. She never wanted to have to feel so much pain._

_Her sister Clara was running through dark side-streets and alleys in the middle of the night. Solaris couldn't tell if she was running after something, or if something was running after her. All she knew is that Clara was running for her life, and she wasn't going to make it._

_She tried to keep following her sister, but when she came around a sharp corner the dream had already changed._

_She saw Luke walking ahead of her by himself. He seemed to be having a one-sided argument with himself, and she honestly couldn't tell which side was winning. She tried to move ahead so that she could see his face, but she couldn't. He was growing more and more agitated before he finally shouted to thin air._

"_I won't! I won't join you!"_

_Her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to cry out to him. She knew who he was arguing with now, and she wanted scream, and cry, and kill the one tormenting the boy she loved._

_The dream changed again. She was still seeing Luke, but he was fighting Ladon. She knew he wasn't going to win. He was too distracted by his anger and frustration. Solaris winced when one of the dragon's claws raked down the side of his face and he fell away from the tree and didn't try to attack again. She watched as he ran from the garden and admitted defeat._

_This was strike three. Another quest that was failed, or had ended in death. There weren't going to be anymore after this was done. At least, not until that one boy arrived at camp._

_Solaris was more concerned with Luke though. He was going to blame his father, and then with all of that anger piling up Kronos would finally be able to win him over. This was how the war would truly begin._

_She wished that she could stop it._

*~S~*

Waking up with a gasp Solaris looked around the cabin at her siblings in the dark. She hadn't woken anyone else this time, and she was happy about that. She didn't want to talk about what she had just seen. Laying back down she stared up at the ceiling. Waking up early would give her enough time to calm down before she had to deal with other people.

It wasn't that she wanted to keep everything to herself, but she had realized one thing ever since Andy had died. It was that if she never told any of the other kids at camp about what she saw, then none of them knew why they should hate their parents. Maybe it was wrong of her to keep them in the dark, but there was literally nothing any of them could do to change the coming events.

And if they didn't know, then they wouldn't have a reason to side with the other side in the coming war.

Solaris just hoped that this decision wouldn't backfire on her.

**End Notes** Thanks for reading!

Also, I'm not going to update for the next two-three weeks because I'm having some hard time writing the next couple of chapters. Sorry about that in advance, and I will try to have the normal updates resume on March 3.

Hope you liked the chapter. :)


End file.
